Just Breathe
by daydreambeliever1427
Summary: Fitz is a widower and father to a 16 year old daughter. He was primed to be the next boxing champion when an accident changed his world. Olivia Pope is his daughter's dance teacher and one of his employees, they both feel an undeniable attraction, but can they help each other defeat their demons?
1. Chapter 1

His body was sore as he got out of the shower. He touched the bruises on his face as he looked in the mirror and smiled. This was it, his big win, he had proved himself worthy to take on the champion. All the work and sacrifices had paid off. He was finally at the apex of his career and ready to become a champion at 25. He smile to himself, he could hear his wife and two young children giggling outside waiting for him. No matter how exhausted he was, he was never too tired for them. He pulled on his joggers and hoodie then grabbed his bag and headed out to meet them.

"Daddy!" Yelled his four years old daughter who was the spitting image of his wife. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He picked her up and kissed her as she giggled. He held her in one arm and wrapped the other around his wife and son who was asleep on her shoulder.

She had been with him from the beginning when he won the ameutur boxing championship at 18. She was two years younger than him and they married when she was 18 against her parents wishes. They felt he was tearing her away from them and making her forget her dreams. But neither of them cared they loved each other deeply. His parents had supported his ambitions and provided them the money to have a nice home and for her to take nursing classes.

They traveled with their daughter when he won the gold medal at the Olympics and she took care of him when he turned pro. They were married young and had loved each other intensely.

They put the kids in the vehicle and he picked her up kissing him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you baby," she whispered against his lips. "We love you so much, let's celebrate tonight."

"Mmmm well put the kids to bed early and practice making baby three?"

She giggled as he put her down and tickled her.

"I love you Fitz, my life is perfect with you."

"No you three make my life perfect."

They got in the car and she started the engine. He link hands with her and brought it to his lips.

"Be careful baby it's starting to snow. Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"It'll be ok I'll take it slow."

"Daddy, movie?"

"Yeah buddy well I'll put one in," he smiled at his son.

"Lion King!" Squeaked his daughter and he smiled

They held hands and smiled at what the future had to come. They were sitting at a red light and the kids were singing along to the Lion King when he heard the screech of wheels and looked to see a tractor trailer heading toward them.

"Watch out!"

He felt the impact and the car began to roll down a hill then stopped smashing against a tree. When he opened his eyes there was blood running down his face from one of his cuts being re opened and he could hear his daughter screaming. He needed to get everyone out, his adrenaline immediately kicked in as he struggled to release himself from the restraints of the car. His daughters door was stuck but her injuries were minor. Once he removed her he saw the tree that his wife and sons side had landed against.

"Dadddy! Daddy!" She was screaming and refused to let him go.

"Baby I need to help mommy and Radley, just sit here for a minute.".

When he went to his son his stomached dropped, he was directed hit by the tree and he was sure his neck was broke. He let out a noise he never heard before. He checked his pulse and he was already gone.

"Fitz, our babies, save them," she whispered.

He moved to his wife and knew she was breathing but bleeding profusely. He needed to get her out before

There was an explosion, she still had a chance. He started to feel light headed, but found a way to unstrap her and have her place her arms around him. He was able to get her out, they moved away from

The vehicle before an explosion threw them. His daughter was with a bystander trying to help and he could not longer fight the darkness.

He woke up in the hospital hooked up to machines and in a panic. He needed to find his wife and kids. He ripped out his ivs and rushed to find his family. The doctors tried to stop him and he entered her room, she was brain dead there was nothing they could do. The impact of the accident was too much, the brain bleeding and swelling had continued as they went to the hospital and when the explosion happ e the second impact was too much.

He fell on top of her and cried uncontrollably. His brothers and parents pulled him off of her body and he couldn't stop crying.

His parents tried to console him but needed him to realize everything that had happened "son, you need to be strong, your daughter is alive, she's awake and asking for you. Be there for her, make her your life now."

He looked up at them wide eyed, realizing they were the only two who had survived. They led him to her room and she squealed when she saw him. She had a broken Arm but was mostly I scratched.

He knew then the only thing that mattered in life was protecting her and making her happy. He sat in her bed and hugged her.

After the funerals her brother approached him. He placed the blame solely on him and started a fight. Fitz never swung or fought back. Fitz' oldest brother John stepped in and her family threatened Fitz with a wrongful death suit and to take custody of his daughter.

His mother stayed with him for months. It took his father and brother to make him realize a week of being drunk wasn't going to change anything. He had been contacted about boxing but he couldn't. The thought of stepping in the ring made him ill. In one brief second his entire life had been turned upside down.

13years later

He woke up and got dressed. It was five am and he needed to get his daily run in before he woke his daughter up for school. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy curly hair. He needed to shave but would do that later. He looked at the picture of his happy family, he missed his wife and son everyday the past thirteen years. After a two week drinking binge and a month of rehab he rededicate himself to being the best father he could be for their daughter. It was all he had left. He had opened a gym and dance studio. The gym for him to originally his comeback, but he never could find his heart and was easily beat in his first match a year and a half after the accident. He couldn't and didn't want to do it. He had a boxing wing but had nothing to do with it except the financial hired good people to run it and offered his name but just did the book work and stayed away from that part of his facility. He spent most of his time in the dance portion he had built and named for his wife. His daughter had continued her legacy and she was on her way to Julliard. She was graceful and beautiful, dance had been her way to deal with all the pain of losing half of her family. He got dressed and headed outside, his hour long morning runs helped clear his head and release the energy he had. He didn't listen to music and never ran with anyone, no matter how cold he'd run outside every morning, it was his thing.

He walked back in the house and his shirt had soaked through with sweat. After a quick shower he changed into jeans and a flannel button down shirt. He started the oatmeal, coffee and eggs for their breakfast.

"Hi dad how was your run?" She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. She was a sweet kind girl, he was amazed at how she did it after everything she had been through. She was the spitting image of her mother and he smiled as she took her cup of tea and sat across from him at their bar. He couldn't believe she was 16 soon to be 17 and in her Junior year of high school.

"It was good, it's getting cold, but I am not ready to come inside yet.

"Dad, there could be three feet of snow and you'd still prefer running outside."

He smiled and shook his head. He gave her a bowl of oatmeal and they ate their breakfast together like everyday.

"Dad, my dance teacher wants to talk to you today after class today she asked if you'd be there."

"I never miss, do you know what about?" He had a slight smile.

He remembered the day her teacher walked into his office for an interview. She was breathe taking and he had a hard time paying attention to what she was saying because she was so beautiful. When they shook hands they had shared a feeling of electricity. She was petite but fierce. The intensity in her eyes, he was intrigued by her. She had a boyfriend at the time so there was nothing to pursue, not that he would have anyway. However Fitz had become good friends over the three years she worked there. Olivia was the closet figure

To a mother his daughter had, but over the past two months they had become closer, teetering on the edge of friendship and something more.

Two months earlier

Fitz was walking down to his office and he heard someone crying. He turned the corner to find Olivia sobbing sitting outside of his office. The sight broke his heart and he quickly made his way to her kneeling down to be at her eye level.

"Liv, Livy? What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet caring voice taking her petite hands in his.

She looked up at him her lip quivering and tears running down her face, "I shouldn't be like this, not to you. I'm so sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry and you can talk to me, your my friend. Come on let's go in my office."

He stood up and offered her his hand and they walked into his office together holding hands. He liked the way her hand fit perfectly in his and he smiled to himself. She took a seat on the couch and he offered her a tissue, poured each of them a cup of scotch handing it to her with his crooked smile. He sat down next to her on the big couch.

"So what's wrong Liv?"

"I knew I should've ended it long ago, before the engagement, but I was just too blind. He wanted me to move there after we were married and be a housewife."

He had met her boyfriend once and didn't like him. He caught him checking out other women at the gym. When they were at dinner her was disrespectful to Olivia.

"Then I went up there as a surprise over the weekend and found him in bed with another girl. It had been going on for years, how could I be such a fool?" She asked new tears streaming down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He'd do anything to make her feel better, she didn't deserve that. He rested his head top of hers and rubbed her back whispering to her trying to comfort her. He had known her for three years and she had always been there for his daughter, she was not just an employee but a family friend. They stayed like that until she started to calm down. He let her pull back but kept and arm around her.

"He didn't deserve you, he was an immature little boy," he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes "Liv you're amazing, there's someone else who will treat you like you deserve." He smiled down at her.

She had always found him incredibly attractive even commenting to his daughter about it. In that moment she wanted him to be that one, to reach up and kiss him. But she just broke off her engagement and he was damaged, at a scary level. However, the way he was holding her and talking to her she had never felt so loved or safe. She rested her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes just letting him comfort her. His hard chest and muscular arms easily encompassed her and his warmth and woodsy smell could make her fall asleep. For the first time in two days she felt a sense of relief.

"Can we just sit like this for awhile and not talk."

"Whatever you want Liv."

"Thank you Fitz."

He smiled at her and hugged her tighter as he leaned back on the couch allowing her to become more comfortable as he wrapped a blanket around them. He rubbed her back while she started to drift asleep. He had not been sleeping much lately and sitting here like this with her made him feel a way he hadn't felt in such a long time that it eventually coaxed him to sleep. When they woke up there was an awkward silence.

"Liv…"

"It's ok Fitz, just let it go," she grabbed her bag and left in a rush.

He grabbed her hand "Wait, don't go, it's late, you're upset let me take you home, I want to make sure you're ok."

"Fitz, that's not necessary, it would be inappropriate."

He walked up behind her "It would be more inappropriate for me to not make sure you're ok."

She nodded her head and followed him to his large truck. They were silent and he put on music to make it less awkward. When he pulled in she looked at him.

"Do you wanna come in? I know you're daughter isn't home, I could order something for dinner?"

"Ok, I'd like that," he smiled as he followed her in admiring her from behind as walked behind her.

He looked around at the family and friend photos hanging in her hallway. Smiling as he explored.

"I'm going to change really quick, I opened a bottle of wine, feel free to make yourself at home."

He smiled and nodded pouring a glass of wine then returning to look at the pictures. He continued to admire the pictures. One stood out and he couldn't help but stare. It was from a show and she looked beautiful.

"That was my favorite show I've ever done and I just loved the picture."

He turned to face her, she had changed into black leggings and a grey tank top with a light tan kimono sweater.

"You look beautiful….you are beautiful," he was in her personal space staring down at her lips, cupping her cheek. He had never felt this type of pull and attraction to someone, not even his wife.

She giggle and blushed "thank you," she wanted him to kiss her and thought he was going to but she got nervous and the moment was lost.

"I'm I was thinking Chinese?" She awkwardly responded and took his hand leading him into the kitchen letting it go to grab a menu.

He wasn't sure what was happening but did not want to seem as if he was taking advantage of her and her weakness. He was her boss and was at least ten years older than her.

"What do you like Fitz? I have eaten much this week, I was thinking lo mein, beef and broccoli, Kung pao chicken, crab Rangoon?"

"That all sounds great."

"Perfect."

She showed him around as they waited for the food to arrive. She knew the history of the house and he was really impressed with her knowledge. She was so multi faceted and he loved know these different things about he.

Once the food arrived they moved to the living room drinking their wine and sharing their dinner.

"So my first fight, I was a scrawny kid, oh geez the outfit I wore, I thought I was hot shit though, I won."

"My brother and you would hit it off so well, you're a lot alike. He's a good boxer but he was always my protector, I'm surprised he hasn't gone after Edison for what happened."

"You should invite him up, I'd love to meet him."

They quickly finished the bottle of wine and it was midnight approaching. Fitz knew he should go, he had already been there too long, but he was enjoying her company and thought she was enjoying his as well. She had just broken off an engagement, this was not the time for her to start something new and he knew he could never give her what she wanted or needed.

"Well, it is getting late, I should get going and let you get rest. If you need a few days off, it is ok, I understand," he stood, and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks Fitz, you don't know how much I enjoyed your company. I don't need a day off, I don't think there's any place I'd rather be."

He smiled at her "Thanks for dinner, you should come over someday, eat with Lexi and I ."

"I'd like that."

He had his hand on the door, she walked up and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek "thank you so much, you don't know how much tonight meant to me."

"Yeah, sure Liv, goodnight," he left quickly and awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"I think a tryout for school for me," she

Smiled "she said I have what it takes."

He knew she did, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to let her go, to leave him and start her own life towards her own goals. He was her age when everything started coming together for him in the boxing world, but how would he deal with living in the big house all alone.

"Ok, let's talk to her and then we can discuss together what you want to do." He smiled

"Thanks dad, I love you." She kissed his cheek "is your smile because you get to talk to Liv or for me?"and grabbed her stuff to leave for school.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Come on you two are so obvious, you should ask her out she thinks your handsome."

"I love you too honey be careful."

Fitz went about his normal routine checking in with his trainers, coaches and other staff. His gym was beautiful. He had special sections for boxing and dancing, a top notch weight room, cardio facilities and an Olympic size pool. He would often swim laps late at night.

Olivia was waiting for Fitz to arrive. She hated coming to ask him but she owed her brother. He had protected her from abusive boyfriends and been her shoulder to cry when they were growing up. He was six years younger than her, but he had been one of her best friends.

Olivia couldn't have had a better boss than Fitz. She admired that he was a first-class father trying to do the best for his daughter. His heart had been broken and he never recovered but he dedicated his life to her. She knew things others didn't, like he has nightmares where he screams and cries during the night. How he hasn't ever tried to date anyone else and that he visits their graves once a week. Alexis had told her all that. The shared a common bond losing a parent young so she sympathized for Fitz. Her mother was able to move on and meet someone who took care of her, but he just couldn't get over the survivors guilt.

Fitz was one of the most attractive men she had ever met. She had felt something for hi, and thought he might have felt the way after the night they had talked after her breakup. He was always warm and kind to her. He talked to her frequently and was impressed by her skills. She may have been the closet to a friend he had here at work. But recently their friendship had become more flirtatious and Olivia wasn't sure exactly how to take it to the next level. She didn't want to read into something that wasn't there, but when they were together he was always smiling and finding a reason to touch her. He was walking back to his office and saw

Olivia waiting for him.

"Livy? What do I have the pleasure of seeing you so early for?" He hugged her, and kissed her cheek.

"I'd like to talk to you, Fitz, if you have a moment."

"Is everything ok?"

She smiled and entered his office. It was littered with his accolades as an athlete and his shelf behind him had pictures of Lexi, she had not met a more proud father. She knew what she was goingt ot tell him this afternoon would make him even more happy.

She took a seat and he looked at her. She was beautiful he had no idea how she wasn't married. They had talked after her recent breakup and he could never understand how a man could cheat on her. She had a heart or gold.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me after Alexis' dance class today. "

"I do, but that isn't why I'm here, I want her to be present for that."

"Oh, ok, do you want some coffee or water? I hope everything is ok and I'm not losing you as an employee."

"No, I wouldn't leave you," he knew this had a double meaning.

He smiled as he poured himself coffee and her a glass of water. Their hands touched when he handed it to her and they both felt a shockwave go through them. They smiled at each other and he took a seat next to her, making it less formal.

"It's about my brother, he moved here with me for a reason. He wants to train here, he wants to train under you."

"I can arrange that, I can't wait to meet him, let me see which of my coaches is available, do you know his weight class?" he began looking through his phone.

"It's Marcus Jackson , we have different fathers."

"He looked up at her, I've read about him he's been making big moves, why leave his gym and New York? I can't believe you didn't tell me that is who your brother is."

"He worries about me and after everything with my ex he didn't want me to be here alone. But I think you misunderstood me, he wants to train under you, meaning he wants you to be his trainer."

He put his coffee mug down and stared at her. He was a phenomenal boxer, but the thought of being that close to the ring, could bring back feelings he didn't want to resurface.

His face became very serious, "Livy, you know I don't train people. I've closed that chapter of my life."

"I know, Fitz, and I wouldn't even bother you with it, but when he's been bothering me to meet you since I started here and now that he's become so good, he wants to go to the next level. He believes…. Well I do too, that you would be the one to take him to that level…..I understand your hesitancy, but I had to ask."

She stood up to go and he grabbed her arm "It's… it's just so hard for me to think about going back there, about doing it again. It has been so long, I don't even know if I'd be up to date on training him. I'm sorry to let you down Olivia," his melancholy look returned and it was like his eyes were empty. This just made her feel even worse that she asked him.

"I'll see you later Fitz," she quietly left quietly as he turned and watched her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He never wanted to disappoint her, but how could he go there? How could he be back at the ring, his last memory of it was the night of his accident. But, he let her down. She was beautiful and he definitely felt a spark, but she was younger, maybe too young. More importantly she was his daughters teacher.


	2. Chapter 2-I Don't Want to Hurt

**I titled this story "Just Breathe" after one of my favorite Pearl Jam songs. For some reason when I was writing and it came on, the song just made sense. Much of it will be from Fitz perspective and him trying to overcome the loss he faced. His daughter is an integral part of the story, as well as Olivia. I have most of this written but I'd like to thoroughly edit it and make sure it stays on the correct pace, so I'll try to keep updates coming the best I can! Enjoy!**

"So what did he say?" Lexi was so excited to find Liv and hear if her dad was going to train the famous Marcus Jackson.

"He said he can't. I knew I shouldn't have asked him, he probably hates me now," Liv looked sad and dejected by the whole experience.

"Wow, I really thought he was beyond that, I thought for you, he would've taken a chance."

"Lexi.."

"No, no, this isn't right!" she stood up and started to pace, looking just like her father when he was contemplating a critical idea.

"I am going to talk to him, I don't want to have to worry about him drinking again. He deserves to be happy! His whole life has been about me and my happiness but what about him?" Tears started to form in her eyes and Olivia knew how much she cared and worried for her father.

"He was great Liv! I don't remember much, but I remember him always happy, he loved boxing and after everything he put his goals and life on the back burner for me. He's still young enough, he needs to live. He needs to try with your brother. But more importantly he needs to try with you! I see the way he looks at you, the way he watches for you. He needs to be happy," Lexi was so mad it had made her cry.

Liv hugged the young student who had become a friend. "It's ok Lexi, people heal differently."

"But your mother recovered so differently."

"She had someone to break down her walls, maybe he's never had that."

"I think you could be that."

Olivia blushed and but that comment made her nervous she wasn't sure if she was ready to take on that task when she was already messed up enough. She was attracted to Fitz, but he was her boss. Even worse it was Lexi's father and he was at least ten years older than her. She tried to put it out of her head when they began their class that Lexi helped her teach for toddlers. Fitz watched and was amazed at how his daughter and Liv kept the children entertained as they taught. She'd make a great mother someday, she was a mother like influence already for Lexi. He was so mad at himself for earlier, he really did like her, but, he wasn't even sure how to approach it, he was often awkward around women.

Their class finished and he walked into the dance studio. Both women were glistening with sweat. Olivia smiled at him and Lexi waved, but she didn't look happy. He couldn't imagine what would be wrong.

"So what is the great news?" he smiled ear to ear already suspecting what it could be.

"She has a tryout at Julliard, in three weeks and I'd be glad to take her."

"That's fantastic," he hugged his daughter spinning her around.

"I'll take you both, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Olivia, she couldn't have done it without you!" He picked her up and gave her a hug. She was just as shocked as Lexi was.

"Thanks dad, we should have Liv over for dinner to celebrate, maybe her brother too. I'm gonna change I'll meet you in your office. We have things to discuss"

He scrunched his face up with a look of confusion at his daughter's comments . He looked adorable making this face and Olivia awkwardly giggled at him. She was concerned about what would happen when Lexi talked to him. She didn't want to create a family argument.

"What night works for you and your brother? I think dinner is great idea."

"Thursday should work best, what time?"

"7:30? Is there anything you don't like, or wine you drink?"

"I love red and I am not picky, but pasta is my favorite."

"Ok, perfect," he left smiling from ear to ear, he felt like nothing could possibly ruin his day.

He walked back to his office and found his daughter standing behind his desk looking at a family photo. He had no idea what she was thinking or what they have to talk about. Was she upset that she couldn't experience this moment with her mother?

"Why won't you train Liv's brother?"

"Lexi…" his voice had a stern tone, but he was completely taken aback by it.

"When are you going to stop living in the past?!" She slammed the picture down on the desk breaking the frame, "It has been thirteen years, THIRTEEN! They aren't coming back, and you keep acting like they will. You still wear a wedding band, Dad, YOU AREN'T MARRIED! You're so stuck on that accident you haven't lived. You were happy once, you were great and you could've been the greatest. I don't know maybe you still can be. But come on, I'm not a fool. I don't know if you just didn't want it or you wanted to focus on me but I know you have never been the same. They are never coming back and you can't keep wishing they could or feeling sorry for yourself!" she was yelling at him and turned away when she finished, fighting back tears.

" What did you just say? I expected you to be happy and you come in here ridiculing me and screaming at me! You have no right to speak to me like this! What the hell is this about?"

He was angry, and yelling back. He never yelled at his daughter like this, but she had crossed a line, he slumped in the couch and put his head in his hands trying to think. He didn't want to fight, he didn't know what to do.

"Dad, you were happy when I was little," she continued you in a calmer tone, "You were strong, determined and happy, but you haven't been ever since. Mom wouldn't have wanted you like this, she would've wanted you to find love, to live your life. But you stopped, and I'm worried when I leave your gonna quit altogether. I don't want to have to worry about you drinking or anything worse while I'm gone," she sat next to him.

"Lexi, you're my world, I wanted to be the best parent I could be for you. I didn't want you to feel like you missed out because you only had one parent. I couldn't let my wants get in the way, I needed to focus on you. But, I didn't miss out, it made me happy, you make me happy. I don't know what to do now, how would I know if I can even train someone? And Liv, she's beautiful, but what would she want with me? I'm a old man, she's a young woman, she could have anyone, why would she want to deal with me and my issues?" his voice trembled and tears were in his eyes, he hadn't felt this vulnerable in a long time.

His daughter took his hand " You're 38, that's hardly an old man Dad. And Liv likes you, she likes you a lot. I think you two could help each other, I think you could help each other heal and reach your greatest potential. I know it's scary, to try and put yourself out there. But anything worth having is worth fighting for, right?"

He had tears in his eyes and let out a breathe "How'd you get to be so smart?" he put his arm around her.

"I have great parents."

"Thanks kiddo, you've always had my back" hugged her, then kissed the top of her head.

"Well, you've always had mine. Dad I just want you to be happy, don't feel guilty. Just give Marcus a chance, and Liv too, I think you can be great together," He pulled back and gave her a half smile.

"Let me think about it."

"You're thinking is usually the problem."

"O.k., let me figure out how to approach it then, see some of my staff to help me."

"That's better! What made you invite Liv over?"

"You, duh? But, honestly, I've wanted to for awhile."

"I think she's wanted you to for a while also, she said ' I don't know how your father is single he's so handsome,' then immediately start to blush."

He laughed and shook his head. He was scared, why would Liv want to be with him? He had so many issues. She was beautiful, smart, talented and could have her choice.

"Stop overthinking Dad, it is written all over your face when you do that. I told her to ask you out after her and her boyfriend broke up, she laughed and said you'd never go for her and she was an employee so it's inappropriate."

He smiled, Lexi stood up to get ready to meet her friends. Fitz went back to his desk, he took the picture out and slid it in his desk throwing out the frame. He looked at his pictures, the few he had were of Lexi and him. There was one left though that he knew he'd have to put away in order to begin to move forward. Lexi, stood at the door and watched him put it in his drawer, unbeknownst to him. He left out a deep breathe he was holding.

"Dad," he looked up a her, surprised she was still there, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks kiddo, I'm proud of you too."

Thursday Night 7:00 pm

"Dad that smells amazing."

"Yeah? Hey will you watch it, I'd like to shower and change."

"You should shave too."

He looked at her "You'll look better clean cut."

He got out of the shower and began to shave. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and the names he had tattooed over his heart. He knew his daughter was right, he could love and miss them but needed to move on. It was difficult and scary, but he had lived too safe for too long. That would start tonight by agreeing to train Liv's brother. Hopefully he could also improve his relationship with Liv as well.

He wasn't sure what to wear but his daughter had already taken care of that laying out a light grey and black flannel shirt. He left the top unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves.

He walked downstairs and she smiled "looking good Dad."

"Stop it, this isn't a date Lex, Livs too fragile right now."

"Liv was nervous, she asked me what to wear, and I think you're the fragile one."

"You and Marcus will be here it's just a friendly dinner."

The doorbell rang and they both let in their guests. Olivia looked beautiful in a in a pair of tight dark jeans, high heeled boots and an oversized tan sweater. Her hair was down, natural and she had light makeup on. She took his breath away but he had no time to focus on her because a mean looking young man followed her in the house. Fitz had done his research on him, he was 19 years old and had just made his professional debut. He was a Junior World Champion but had a temper.

"I brought a bottle of wine. Fitz, this is my brother Marcus."

"Marcus, I want to talk to you quickly before dinner," he glared at Fitz and followed him into the office.

"Yeah?" Marcus was cocky and stared right through Fitz.

He was angry and rightfully so, but he needed to do a better job of controlling his emotions.

"I'm sorry, I should've met you before I even made a decision. But I've changed my mind, I want to train you, or at least give it my best. I don't know how good I'll actually be," Fitz stuck out his hand, but Marcus hugged him instead of shaking his hand. Fitz awkwardly hugged him back.

"What changed your mind?"

"My daughter."

They both smiled and shook hands this time as they left the office and returned to the women. Liv hugged her brother, then she turned to Fitz.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me," she hugged him , then softly kissed him on the lips.

He just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Ay, uh, anything for you Liv, you're important to me," it was the best he could come off with for the moment, as he backed away caught off guard by her hug and kiss. He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Lexi stared in bewilderment, proud of Liv for making the move, but she couldn't believe how caught off guard her dad was being as he stumbled with his words.

"Marcus, can you help Liv with the wine and take the salad out? ," Lexi tried to get them out of the room so she could talk to her dad.

"Dad, if there was a time to make a move, that was it."

"I know, I just, I was taken back, it was electric," he gave her a big goofy smile.

"Well don't let it be her last kiss," she took the bowl of pasta into the dining room and he followed her with the bread.

They sat down to a large meal of pasta, bread and a salad. Everyone was stuffed but Lexi made a cake that they indulged in. Olivia helped Fitz take the dishes out to the sink.

"Thank you Fitz, it was delicious. What changed your mind about my brother?"

"Lexi," he moved closer into her personal spaces she was backed up against the counter "She told me to quit feeling guilty and let myself be happy. I agree with her. Not just with boxing, but with people, too." He awkwardly stumbled over his words finding himself nervous talking to Olivia.

Liv stared into his eyes then his lips, she brushed a stray hair from his face, then smiled at him,

"I think it'll be good for you Fitz, you're a good person."

He moved closer to her but before anything else happened her phone rang.

She looked disappointed , "I need to take this."

"Of course, use my office," he leaned back against the counter letting her go and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He returned to find Lexi and Marcus discussing their childhoods and Marcus' brief dancing career.

"He used to be Olivia's partner."

"The footwork is similar to boxing I think it helps my quick feet now."

"Ugh, I don't know what to do, Brian broke his ankle and won't be able to dance with me in our winter recital. Who can I get on such a short notice!? Marcus can you help me?"

"No way I am focusing on boxing sis."

"Dad! You can do it! Help Liv out, you're athletic and light on your feet. You have the boxer footwork it wouldn't be hard to learn."

He gulped "I can't dance," which was a lie, he just didn't know if he could be that close to her without falling in love.

"Don't lie, you used to dance with Mom, she told me that's how you met, you went to her dance classes and danced with her in a recital your senior year."

He blushed, giving Liv a crooked smile and shrugging his shoulders.

"It's ok Lex, I'll just take that part out," she didn't want to impose and force him to do something he didn't want.

He saw how sad she looked and decided to swallow his pride, "Liv, you work so hard, this is important for you. I'd hate for you to not be able to do it. I don't think I'll be that bad, especially if you're my teacher," his blue eyes soften when he spoke to her and she instantly found herself happy that Brian wasn't her partner.

They were standing in the middle of the room staring at each other. It was as if there were some type of magnetic pull between them and they forgot they weren't alone.

"Perfect! Come on Marcus help me move the couches and they can practice!" Lexi broke them from their moment.

He looked at his daughter and she winked at him, obviously trying to help her Dad.

"You don't have to do this Fitz." She touched his arm and that electricity went through them again.

"It's ok, I want to, it's the least I could do to help you, you deserve it Livy," he smiled at her.

She blushed, there he was calling her Livy, just like her father used to. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. She couldn't believe how his engulfed her petite hand. Hers were soft but cold and he rubbed his thumb on the back to warm it. He couldn't believe he was going to dance in his living room. He placed his other hand on her hip while she placed hers on his shoulder.

Lexi started the music and they began to move as he followed her lead. She smiled up at him "You're doing great" he nodded in response, trying to focus.

Lexis phone went off but they continued to dance around the room until he was now leading. He spun her around then dipped her as his daughter watched in amazement.

"Well I can see you like to be in control," she whispered to him as he pulled her back up.

"Sorry, I just, I don't know I like to lead I guess."

"It's ok I like a man in charge," she smiled and he realized he was still holding her close although they were no longer dancing. His hands had moved to the small of her back and she was pressed flush against his hard body.

"Dad can I go out with some friends for a bit? Marcus do you want to come?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Sure. Don't stay out too late he needs to be here by five tomorrow."

They left leaving Fitz alone with Olivia. He was nervous, he wasn't sure how to entertain a woman in his home.

He nervously asked "Do you want to keep practicing?" He smiled hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes," she looked into his eyes with love.

He turned the music back on and pulled her close to him. He kept his hand on her back above her butt and could feel her tight muscles. They were swaying to the music as he spun her around.

"You're really good Fitz."

"Yeah? Maybe I just have a great teacher," he was attempting to flirt.

"Nice try Mister but I haven't even taught you anything," she was now rubbing his back feeling the muscles as they moved. He continued to look down smiling but wanting more, wanting to kiss her.

"So what is our practice scheduled like ?"

"It's Liv, or Livy if I really like you."

"Do you really like me?"

"I don't know we haven't had our first practice," she poked him in the side then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well I should be done with your brother around ten tomorrow. I can meet you in the dance studio by 10:30?"

"That's perfect it'll give us about an hour before my classes start," They continued to dance holding each other close.

"You're a great teacher Liv, I can't thank you enough. You've been such a good role

model for Lexi."

"Fitz, it's nothing, she's a great kid," she whispered his name as he turned to face her, their lips inches away from each other's.

"She needs a good female role model, I can't think of anyone better…..you, you're, um you're everything Liv, don't you know that? Anyone would be lucky to have you."

She looked up at him and he smiled, moving in to kiss her as her hand from his back instinctively went to his hair. His kisses were soft and slow. She broke the kiss and smiled returning her head to his shoulder as he continued to lead them.

"I like dancing with you Livy, you fit perfectly in my arms," he whispered.

She smiled, "I like dancing with you too."

"I'd be lucky to have you Livy."

She smiled and touched his face, then pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"Wow, that was…"

"Everything…" She finished it for him.

"I think my daughter planned this escape, I think she wanted this to happen," he whispered in her ear kissing her softly.

"You need to be up early, I shouldnt stay long," she touched his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into her hand.

"Are you ok to drive?"

"Yes, I only had one glass of wine, my house isn't too far."

He walked her out to the door, sad to see her leave. He helped her with her jacket and they stood there staring at each other, like awkward teenagers on a first date.

"Thanks for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow Fitz." she hugged him and then he went in for another kiss, each one successively better that the last.

"Livy, tonight was the start of something special, wasn't it?" He smiled rubbing his thumb against her cheek as he held her face still closed to his.

"I think you're right," she gave him one more kiss " goodnight," he watched her walk away smiling at what was to come.

He stood at the door as she pulled out and waved. H felt something he didn't recognize. Was he falling for her? It had been so long and he only ever felt this way about one person he wasn't sure if he recognized it. He smiled to himself and shut the door returning to the kitchen to clean up. Whatever his daughter had up her sleeve seemed to work because Fitz was enchanted by Olivia Pope and wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3-Stay With Me

Olivia text him once she was home to let Fitz know she was safe.

 _I'm glad you are safe and that I spent the evening with you._

 _I liked spending time with you, I like you Fitz, I've liked you for awhile._

 _That's good because you're going to spend a lot of time with me._

He changed into a pair of pajama pants and laid on his bed.

She sent him a smiley face.

He had enough with the messages and called her.

"Hi."

"Hi," his deep baritone voice made her feel a way never felt before.

"You should be in bed, you have to get up early."

"I am in bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. About kissing you and dancing with you."

"Fitz, you're too much."

"I like you too Olivia, maybe more than I should, but I can't help it, you're extraordinary."

"No one has ever spoke to me like that."

"I think that is a problem I plan on changing. Goodnight Livy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Fitz."

He hung up the phone and turned off the light falling asleep and for once having dreams of the future instead of nightmares of the past.

C3

Fitz was tying his shoes when he heard a door shut.. It was 4:50 and he smiled at his new students early arrival. He met him outside.

"You're early."

"Liv said you hate late people, so I made sure to be early."

"We are gonna go for a run, think you can keep up?"

"Can you keep my pace old man?"

They started off at a medium jog talking to the other.

"You fight aggressive I like it, but you're too predictable, you need to not go for the kill every punch."

"I'm undefeated."

"Against unranked opponents. Every punch you don't land at that pace tires you out."

"Not if I knock them out first."

"We'll see this morning."

Marcus moved ahead of Fitz and Fitz picked up the pace. They continued this game of vying to be first until they were in an all out sprint to the park.

Fitz won. "You won't beat me, " he smirked.

"I'll beat you, just give me time," Marcus mumbled.

Fitz smiled, he loved his competitive nature and attitude. They went through some shadow boxing, pull ups and sit-ups before they headed back home.

Lexi had breakfast ready when they came back. Fitz was impressed by his daughter but also a little concerned that she may be developing a crush on Marcus, who was too old for two of them flirted and he wasn't sure how he felt about this interaction. He left it alone for now, but would keep his eye on both of them.

Their three hour workout was tough and both he and Fitz were exhausted. However Fitz wasn't done, he knew he had dance practice with Olivia in half an hour. He took a quick shower and changed into mesh shorts and a well fitting ribbed tank top. He refused to wear tights, she would have to deal with his attire. She was already there as he was walking in.

She couldn't believe how sexy he looked as he walked into the studio. The tank top revealed his muscular arms and the tightness of the shirt didn't hide his tight lean torso. His hair was wet and curly. She could feel herself staring, and he smiled at her..

"I had to shower, you brother made me work just as hard as him. It was a competition in everything, I like it."

"That's Marcus he never likes to lose," she smile and walked over to him.

"So where do we start?" He asked.

"Well we should or at least I should warm up."

He watched her move gracefully and stretch. She took off her zip up sweatshirt and revealed the crop top she was wearing. He swore she was trying to kill him.

"There are two dances, one is a foxtrot and the other a tango. Do you prefer one or the other to start?'

"I guess we should start easier," the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous or anxious was adorable. She checked out his muscular arms.

She wasn't sure if she could handle a tango and his hands all over her body. The thought alone made her flush and she could feel her cheeks flush.

"Ok, let's start with a foxtrot to make sure you're comfortable."

He took her in his arms. She was so petite and being in his arms only made her appear smaller. He held her as he did the night before, one hand on her told him the first few steps and they began to move as he followed her lead. He caught on quickly and they moved seamlessly, staring into each other's eyes. His stare was so intense she couldn't keep eye contact with him, it was like he was trying to stare into her the end of the practice he had worked up a new sweat and was leading her around the room.

"Well, you're a fast learner, I think that's good for today."

"Ok, great," he putting sweatshirt on " I'm starving. Would you like food?" Ugh he knew how awkward that sounded and she gave him a look that confirmed it.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me? I know you have some time before your class."

She smiled, he was so cute when he tried to flirt with her. Actually he was so cute all the time.

"I am hungry and you're not too bad of company, so I guess so," she giggle and punched him in the arm.

He winced and pretended that it hurt.

"Oops I should be careful you are an old man."

"What did you just call me?" He starting backing her up and moving towards her.

"Old!" She giggled and started to run from him but it was no use because he quickly caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he buried his face into the side of her neck kissing her.

"That's the second time someone in your family called me that today and it didn't work out too well for the last person," He smiled against her lips.

"Fitz," she whispered and kissed him, running her hands through his luscious locks.

He kissed her back, and moved his hands down her body, pulling her closer to him. She whimpered as he let her go.

"I could kiss you all day Livy," he smiled against her lips and let them linger.

"Is that a bad thing?" She touched his cheek as he closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her soft touch against his unshaven face.

"No," he kissed her again before letting go.

She wasn't sure how he could make her feel like he did, she had butterflies and felt like he was the piece she had always been missing in her life.

"Do you eat Mexican food? I have a favorite lunch place."

"That sounds good."

She was amazed at the amount of food he could consume and still look so amazing.

"You're judging me for my burrito, three tacos with rice and beans aren't you?"

She giggled "that's just a lot of food for someone that's as fit as you."

"You've noticed my fitness?"he leaned back smiling.

"You're body is ehhh," she said as she moved her hand side to side.

He smirked knowing full well she had check him out before.

"Well mind you I've already worked out for five hours today, and I've only had breakfast so I needed to refuel."

They ate and talked he asked her about her time in the ballet company and smiled at the way her eyes glistened when she spoke. He could feel himself becoming more attracted to her both physically and mentally. She had a beautiful soul and was able to make him feel comfortable. She wasn't just looking at him like a piece of meat or a meal ticket as women he had tried to date in the past had. She saw the real him and it was the reason he had been attracted to her for such a long time.. He paid for their meal and walked with her back to the studio.

"Thank you for the company, have a good class Livy," he kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Hey Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight? I know it's Friday, but if you don't have any plans, I thought maybe we could get a pizza and watch a movie."

"Alright, That sounds great, I'll see what Lexi has planned."

"No Fitz, I just meant you, like a date."

"Yeah a date, that sounds great, I can pick up the pizza on the way," he was so excited to be alone with Olivia.

"Just wear something comfortable, we can relax, eat pizza and watch a cheesy movie."

"Alright Livy."

"What's she mean by comfortable?! sweatpants, jeans, a hoodie?!"

"Dad, relax! She obviously likes you, she invited YOU over!"

He took a seat on a bar stool, "God I didn't know dating would be so stressful!"

"You're overthinking it! Just be yourself, you don't have to impress her. Wear jeans and a hoodie that'll be perfect."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Aunt Ellie needed me to babysit so I told her I'd watch the kids. She pays wells!"

"So now they know about Liv," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Grandma called this afternoon."

"Alexis Rebecca Grant, you didn't tell her!"

"Of course I did! She can't wait to meet her!"

"We aren't even a couple. I don't know what we are," he was getting more nervous and stressed.

"You aren't a couple yet, because you didn't ask her! Just relax, let things go naturally. She's had crush on you for awhile dad, I don't know why she didn't dump that dickhead early."

"Hey! Language."

"Oh please, you know it is the truth!"

"Either way, she needs time before I take her to mom and dad's, they are a lot

to deal with, four siblings and my parents!"

"And you're the baby so we know how they fall all over you."

"No they don't!"

"Whatever you say dad," she kissed his cheek "have fun and relax."

After his shower he put on a white t shirt, a grey zip up under armor hoodie and black baseball cap and left to pick up the pizza. He arrived at Livs around seven and was transfixed by the old Victorian she lived in. It was an located in the older part of town and he knew the house.

"Hi."

"Hi!"

She was in a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and oversized light pink boyfriend cardigan. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she looked totally in her element.

"You didn't have a hard time finding it did you?"

"Nope, I had friends that lived in this neighborhood growing up, I was always jealous of their houses because I admired the architecture."

"My mom and step dad wanted me in a safe area and we all loved this house. You can put the pizza on the bar, we can eat there. I'm starving, do you want a beer?"

"That's sounds great,." he took off his hat and sat it down next to his keys, then ran hand through it trying to push stray strands out of his face.

"Marcus grabbed this, I hope it is ok, I'm not really a beer drinker," She handed him his beer and took seat next to him.

She looked him over and notice how good he looked relaxed. His hair was soft and curly, and his day old unshaven face gave him a young look. She noticed a long scar above his left eye, and knew it had to be from his accident. She never had the chance to be so close and really look at him. As she did she realized how attractive he really was. She wasn't sure why anyone would've let his pretty face get hit.

He served them each a slice of pizza and they sat next to each other talking about different things.

"What made you wanna box? You just don't look like the type that would've wanted to do it."

"Honestly? I was kind of a dorky kid, my brothers used to beat on me, and I got made fun of in school. Having five kids, as a teacher and a construction foreman wasn't that easy on my parents, so we didn't have a lot of money either. I was always getting in trouble at school or getting beat up. So one of my favorite teachers talked to my parents about it. He trained kids in an afterschool program. It was a good discipline thing and made me tougher. My twin brothers still gang up on me though, so I'll never really be able to defend myself there."

"Wow, five kids, that had to be a lot on your parents."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I'm the oops child. My twin brothers are ten years older than me, my one sister is eight and the one I'm closest with Ellie, is five. She always tried to protect and look out for me. That's whose kids Lexi is watching tonight."

"I was the oldest of three. I have a sister two years younger, then when my mom remarried, they had Marcus. My stepdad is a really great man, he never treated us an anything but his own. I know he'd really like you."

Fitz smiled, his in-laws had hated him. They saw him as a kid from the wrong side of the tracks trying to bring their daughter down. They never liked him from the beginning and it just continued to get worse once she was pregnant. Her death just confirmed everything they had always condemned him with, that he'd ruin her life.

Liv could see he had disappeared for a minute. She noticed that about him as if he wasn't always present, she place a hand on his thigh and it immediately brought him back to the present.

"My mother will love you Livy," he put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Where's Marcus?"

"He's on a date," she rolled her eyes "one day in the gym as women all wanted his number."

"Good, I was worried Lexi was developing a crush on him."

Liv started to laugh, "I already told her he was off limits and too old for her. He's a bit of a playboy."

"Why am I not surprised?" He smiled.

They finished their food and she put the leftovers in the fridge.

"I can't believe we had leftovers, I expected you to eat more, like a whole pizza to yourself," she laughed at herself.

"You're very judgemental of my eating habits, are you saying I'm fat," he teased her.

"No, you just eat a lot. But I guess when you're old you need the extra energy," she giggle and started to move away from him

"Oh we are back on the old topic again are we," He got a devilish smile as he started after her catching her easily from behind and embracing her "well let me inform you I can keep up with you better than anyone your own age."

She turned to face him and smiled "oh is that so?"

"Definitely," he kissed her and she finally was able to put her hands in his hair that she loved so much.

"I've wanted to touch your hair all night."

"Haha, why because it is a curly mess?!"

"It looks so soft, and I can confirm it is."

"Well dear, I use a special conditioner recommended by my sister in law. Its the secret to my amazing hair. So what movie are we watching?"

"You can choose Fitz, you're the guest."

"If I choose you won't like it, and I wouldn't be much of a gentleman."

They walked into her living room that was dark except for the fire and two lit candles.

"I have to admit Love and Basketball is one of my favorites if you don't mind."

"Will you judge me if I tell you I've never watched it?" He smiled.

"Fitzgerald Grant! It is a classic!"

He smiled at her reprimands. Then took a seat on the big couch leaning back and patting the spot next to him. She curled up close and he put his arm around her.

"I'm glad we're doing this, I'm glad you invited me."

"I'm glad too," she snuggled in close to his chest and he laid back as they watched the movie.

"You know I almost didn't hire you because I was so attracted to you?" he confessed.

"Why didn't you act on it sooner?"

"You had a boyfriend, I didn't want to be that guy. I was scared, but I've never had someone see me, really see me like you was right, the past thirteen years. I've put all my effort into making sure she was happy to protect her I don't know if I've ever left myself grieve, I know I've never let myself have a chance at happiness. She told me she remembered when I used to smile all the time."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"I want to, I need you to know."

"It's alright Fitz, I'm here for you," she continued to whisper to him and kissed his side of his face.

"I wanna move on, I wanna be a better man. I'd like to be better for Lex, but for you also."

She knew how hard this was for him and she kissed him softly.

They were silent then she decided to him things she never told anyone else,

"He proposed to me, but he wanted me to leave here to come back to the city. He had plans big plans of being a power couple. I was going to be a trophy wife and want happy. I said yes even though I didn't feel it was right. Then when I caught him with someone else. He had been cheating for the past two years, how was I so stupid? "

He looked up at her and scrunched his face "why would anyone do that to you?"

"People do it all the time."

"But you're beautiful and kind, what was he thinking?" He wiped the tear from her face. He looked at her plump lips and felt the need to kiss them again.

"Olivia Pope, you are too good for him, I would never hurt you," he whispered.

She turned and smiled at him, then kissed him, then rested her head against his chest.

"I know you wouldn't Fitz. It's why I trust you. I've wanted this, since the night you held me while I cried, in your office."

"I've wanted this too. I want you Livy, all of you."

"Your too much, the things you say, are you real?"

"I can't help it I wear my heart on my sleeve."

"I like it, I feel so safe with you.I haven't felt this way before."

"Me neither," his intense stare returned "not even with her," he whispered.

He brought his lips to hers and they started to kiss. Softly and slowly at first but then it became

more passionate. She pushed his sweatshirt off so he was only in a thin white T-shirt. She ran her hands down the front of his body. She wanted more, to feel his skin on hers.

His hands moved from her ass up her body eventually removed her sweater. His kisses moved down her neck onto her shoulders while her hands were in his hair. His hands roamed over her body, just as hers moved under his t-shirt. He could feel himself losing control, he needed tot ke it slow with her. He wanted to savor his moments with her. He stopped kissing her and pulled back rubbing his thumb against her cheek as he smiled.

"Livy, I am not ready to have sex with you. I haven't been with someone for a long time, I don't want to rush things with you. I want to enjoy all of it. I want it to be special, I never want to have cheap sex with you. You mean too much to me."

She took his hands and hers "Fitz, you are so sweet. We can take it slow, that is ok with me," she smiled.

He kissed her again, "you really are something special. I want you to be mine, I want to be your boyfriend."

"Fitz, I already thought you were," she smiled at him "We can tke it low. I'd never want to hurt your or make you uncomfortable," she whispered leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

She curled back up into his chest and he held her, rubbing her back. He didn't realize how tired he actually was. He held her but didn't make it more than thirty minutes into the they knew it they were both sound asleep on the couch. They were only awoken by Marcus when he came home.

"What time is it?" a sleepy Fitz asked.

"1 am."

"I should go," Fitz started to get up.

"It is snowing pretty bad you might want to just stay," Marcus informed him.

He checked his phone and Lexi was staying at his sisters. He let her know where he was.

"I'll sleep down here on the couch."

"Fitz, come to bed with me, I don't want you sleeping on the couch," she took his hand."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, of course."

She took his hand and guided him to her room. He looked around the room and liked her style, it was very chic and her.

"I'm gonna change, if you want shorts I'm sure Marcus can give you some."

She went in the bathroom as he took off his shirt and jeans folding them and placing them on the chair. He decided to just sleep in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. She opened the door and watched him admiring his long lean muscles. He turned around catching her staring and smiled, she had on a light pink pair of silk pajamas.

"How am I gonna keep my hands off of you looking like that?" he smiled.

They got into bed and she turned off the light. He curled up next to her wrapping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Livy, sweet dreams."

Fitz was up early, he had planned to meet his brothers by eight. They had to go out of town to pick up some new equipment for the gym.

"Fitz, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Livy,I'm picking up equipment for the gym, I wish it would've snowed

more so I had an excuse ," he kissed her "I wish I could stay here with you all day."

"It's ok, thank you for a great night."

He kissed her " I'll call you later ok?"

"Fitz."

"Yeah Livy?"

"Be careful," she smiled sweetly and he came back over savoring one more kiss from her.

"I will, I'll see you later, go back to sleep."

While he was showering he looked at his ring. What he had with Livy, was something real and pure. Having her filled a void he didn't realize he needed filled. He knew it was early in their relationship, but he knew she was someone he never wanted to be without. As much as he loved his wife, he knew he needed to move on. With some help of conditioner he was able to remove his wedding band. He looked around his room and took his wedding picture off the nightstand. He placed it next to his wedding band in a box in his closet. He looked at phone lock screen, seeing the picture they had taken together the night before and knowing he was moving in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**This update took me a little longer because I really wanted to make sure the brothers were written the way I envisioned it. I am pretty pleased with the end result and hope you enjoy it as well!**

"He's thirty minutes late, he's never late. He's always early, do you think we should call him?" Nate asked his twin brother.

"Are you kidding me? He's with his girlfriend, you know exactly where he is. Do you really wanna kill his game? He'll be here, just chill," Nick replied, making sure everything was hooked up with the trailer so they could leave once Fitz showed up.

"So this is the real deal then? Lexi wasn't messing with us? I just can't believe it, we tried to hook him up with so many women, why now?"

"If it is the girl I think it is, he's had a thing for her for awhile. I was in there two weeks ago and she stopped to ask him a question, it was like a different man, he wouldn't stop smiling and flirting with her. But don't ask him too many questions, you know how he is, he barely talks about his life as it is."

"No way, I'm finding out what's going on, if our baby brother is finally moving on and has a woman I wanna know all about her."

"God, you are so obnoxious, no wonder you're the lawyer."

"Yeah, because you weren't smart and good looking enough to be one."

"No, because I know when to shut up."

"You wanna know too."

"Yeah, but when he is ready to tell us, not when we force him. Didn't we beat and traumatize him enough as a child?"

Although they were twins, they weren't identical and were drastically different. Nate's resembled Fitz more than Nick. He was tall, and athletic with curly hair that had started to grey at the temples and blue eyes. He had a smile that could and did melt any girl's heart. He used it to help himself in the courtroom. He was witty, flamboyant and ostentatious but also protective of his family. He was an exceptional athlete and often had to protect the less physically gifted Nick.

Nick was shorter, and skinny. He had lighter, straight hair that was completely grey with green eyes. He was brilliant and excelled in math throughout his life. He easily could have been a lawyer but preferred numbers to words and became a successful accountant. He was quieter than his brother, which allowed him to be the better listener of the two. He knew how to read people and would often provide the best advice to his siblings. Fitz was a mixture of both his brothers, as it seemed he inherited the best traits from each of them. Physically he resembled Nate but his personality fell somewhere between the two. They both looked at each other as Fitz pulled in and turned their attention to him.

"Where the hell were you? You're almost thirty minutes late, you're never late," Nate asked his brother.

"Nate, stop."

"I know I'm sorry, I lost track of time," Fitz walked over to help them hook up the trailer to his truck.

"You were with you girlfriend, you don't have to hide it we all know pretty boy," Nate put his younger brother in a headlock messing up his hair while Nick shook his head and laughed.

"Who said you were coming?" Fitz changed the subject but couldn't hide his grin while he fixed his hair.

"Well, our wives and kids had plans so we figured the both of us could help you," Nate smiled.

"He really just wants to grill you like a typical lawyer, I'm here to actually help," Nick added.

"Alright, we better get going it's a four hour ride, I'm sure that is plenty of time for you to cross examine me," Fitz smirked as his brother's hopped in the truck.

Nick took the front seat and whispered "He's been going nuts about this since Lexi told us."

"Oh like you don't wanna know too!"

They were excited and happy for Fitz. He had always been the family's baby and when everything happened he changed, becoming more reserved. As a child he had always been rambunctious, and happy-go-lucky. He wore his heart on his sleeve but had always been the one to bring the light to the family even in the darkest of times. He admired his older siblings and wanted to impress them. Once he began to excel at boxing, he was the new star of the family and they were all his biggest fans, attending every match.

But that all changed after the accident, he became almost a recluse at one point, it was as if he was afraid if anyone came too close to him he would lose them. His family forced him to him open up and remove the isolationist tendencies. However that ray of light that illuminated from within him had been dimmed and they were afraid they'd never see it again. He kept almost everyone else at an arm's distance. But, already this morning the two brothers could see a difference in the few minutes they had spent with him.

"Alright Fitzgerald, are you gonna tell us about her or are we gonna have to beat it out of you?!" Nate started in again from the back seat.

"Yeah little bro, you gotta give us a few details," Nick decided he would join in after he noticed the smile on Fitz' face and his bare left hand.

It was something they had both noticed immediately. That morning while in the shower he had taken off his wedding band. They knew he was head over heels for this girl if he had removed something that no one else could get him to do for 13 years. It was one of the reasons he was late.

"Why is everyone so nosey in this family?" Fitz couldn't stop smiling just thinking about Olivia, she made him feel alive in a way he hadn't before.

"Because you're the baby," Nick pinched his cheek as Nate messed his hair up from the back seat.

"You'll both be jealous, she's way out of either of your leagues."

"Oh, someone is tough today, remember she hasn't met me yet," Nate proudly smiled.

"He's only talking tough because he's driving and we can't fuck with him. Is it the girl that you were talking with and smiling that stupid smile at when I was in two weeks ago?"

Fitz grinned pleased with himself, "Yes, that's her. Olivia Pope, she's kind, intelligent, graceful, beautiful,'has a huge heart of gold, she's amazing, like no one else.. She works for me and I know don't even start Mr Lawyer, but it isn't like that. It's real, she's special, she's…. everything," he had a dreamy eye look and took a drink of his coffee.

"Wow."

"Bro, are you ok?"

"He brought a tear to my eye," they both started laughing.

"Shut up assholes. This is why I don't tell you things."

"Sorry Little bro but it's too easy with you."

"Yeah seriously Fitz, it sounds like you're falling in love," Nick questioned.

Fitz smiled to himself "I'm not….. I'm already in love with her. I can't stop thinking about her."

The brothers smiled both happy to see him act this way. There were times they felt guilty for ignoring and not protecting him enough when they were younger. But the ten year age difference made it hard to relate when they were kids.

However, over the past thirteen years they had done their best to be the older brothers he needed. It was a silent pact between the two of them, and although Fitz only talked to their mother and sister Ellie about personal things the twins made sure they had something planned with him on important days to keep him distracted and prevent him from drinking. They had tried to find him dates but either he wasn't interested in the women or they soon grew tired of dealing with his past.

Regardless, the three of them had developed a close bond. Fitz always admired them growing up, but they admired the father that Fitz was. Lexi was an intelligent, kind vibrant young girl and they knew it was attributed to Fitz. He was stern but he loved his daughter more than anyone else and was always there for her.

It was funny to the twins to see their little brother as an example of how to be a great father but they had both gone to him for advice. It was something the three of them could bond over. That and their gym. They were both silent partners in Fitz' gym. Nate took care of the legal aspect while Nick handled finances and taxes. The three boys were very successful and were able to take care of their parents. They used their money to buy their parents a much too big house in the best development in the town. Their parents were able to retire and finally live comfortably. It was the least they could since they had worked so hard when the boys were children to make sure they had the best life they could.

Nate put his hand on Fitz' shoulder "we might be annoying and nosey, but everyone in the family is ecstatic for you and can't wait to meet her."

"You're lucky mom and dad are away or they'd be making you bring her tomorrow," Nick reminded him.

"I know, I was hoping next weekend she'd come. I already warned her about everyone."

"What does Lexi think?" Nick was curious.

"She's the one who encouraged me. Actually she yelled at me and gave me a lecture. I think she knew I have been attracted to Olivia for awhile. I guess I just needed a little push in the right direction. By the way, did she tell you she has a tryout at Julliard in three weeks?"

"No, that little shit, she was more worried about you!" Nate announced

"She'll get in and I'll miss her so much. I can't believe she's leaving me and becoming an adult."

"Hey, she's ready man, she has a great dad!" Nick complimented him.

"And her Uncles aren't too bad either," Nate smiled to himself.

The three of them laughed and shook their heads, not surprised by Nate's comments.

"Are you going to bring her to Thanksgiving?" Nick was curious now that he knew Fitz was opening up he decided to pry a little bit.

"We didn't talk about it yet, I don't know if she'll wanna go home for it, she doesn't see her family that often. Maybe I'll go with her if she wants me to."

"Wait a minute, you are telling me mom's favorite, her baby might miss Thanksgiving to spend it with his girlfriend's family? What does she have on you?"

Fitz laughed as his brothers harassed him, "If that's what Livy wants to do then that's what I'll do."

"Livy?"

"Yeah it's what I call her."

"Do you sit at work and draw hearts around her name too?"

Nick gave Nate a high five.

"You two really are assholes you know that, right?"

They were both overjoyed for Fitz but they couldn't help but to tease him. Nate was sitting in the back and messaged his sisters letting them know he was no longer wearing a wedding band and was in love. They continued to grill him for the next hour until they stopped for breakfast. As they were pulling into a parking stall Fitz' phone lit up with a picture of himself and Liv and her named displayed.

"Damnit Fitz, how did you get someone so gorgeous!? She's outta your league!" Nate commented.

"Shut up."

"Give me that!" Nate grabbed the phone before Fitz had a chance to answer.

"Hey Livy!"

"Hello, is This Fitz?"

"No, it is his much better looking older brother Nate, Fitz is driving."

"Give me my damn phone you assholes!"

"Sorry Bro, you are driving, cannot do," Nate reminded him.

"So Livy, what can we help you with?" Nate asked her.

"Well, I really did want to talk to Fitz and thank him for the roses he sent me."

"Wow, baby bro nice job, she said thank you for the roses," Nate moved his face from the phone, "nice touch"

Fitz had turned red from embarrassment and agitation, when his brother tapped him with his phone.

He heard her laughing on the other side.

"Hi,"

"Fitz! Oh your brother really is too much to handle! I can't wait to meet them."

"Oh yeah they've been a blast today, do you like the flowers?" his brothers had gone into the restaurant while he stayed in the car to talk to her.

"I love them Fitz, they are beautiful and that was incredibly thoughtful, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to, you deserve to be treated like that."

"You are something special Fitzgerald."

He smiled at that comment, "What are you doing today?"

"Abby is coming and we are going for mani and pedis then lunch."

"Abby, I like her, she's the sarcastic redhead who works on the gym side?"

"She's definitely sarcastic! She should be here soon and I don't wanna hold you up. What time will you be home?"

"It might be late we stopped to eat and then we still have two more hours to drive."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

"Fitz,"

"Yeah Livy ?"

"Thank you again for the flowers, you always know how to make me smile."

"No Livy, you're the one that always makes me smile."

"I'll talk to you later be careful."

"I will, bye Livy."

She couldn't stop smiling thinking about the roses and being with him last night. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize Abby had let herself in and was standing in the kitchen listening to the conversation.

"Edison never made you smile like that," Abby finally broke Olivia from her daydreams.

"Abby, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation, wow Liv, are these from him? He must really like you."

"I know, I can't believe I almost married Edison. I would've missed out on this life changing relationship."

"You always had a crush on him and he always watched you. It was like you were the only girl who existed. I can't believe it took you both this long to figure it out."

"Abby, stop, he did not."

"Yes he did! I can't believe he waited two months to make a move. Women threw themselves at him for years but he was never interested. I always felt bad for him, knowing his history he just looked like a sad puppy. But, that has changed, hasn't it? He was all smiles walking around yesterday."

"Well, I kissed him first, so maybe I made the first move. He's quiet and sensitive, but he's really opened up to me. He's just incredible, he's an amazing father, and he's sweet, kind protective."

"Sexy."

Liv smiled at her "Yes he is sexy, his body is amazing."

"So you have seen it up close?"

"He slept over last night," she was blushing.

"Did you?"

"No, not yet. He's nervous, I don't know how long it's been for him."

"He's intimidated by you! That's my girl. Well he certainly makes you happy."

"Yes, he does," she smiled, thinking about Fitzgerald Grant and how happy he did make her.

Fitz and his brothers unloaded the trailer into the storage area at the gym. He would deal with where to put the equipment during the week, it had been a long day and he was exhausted. He dropped off his brothers then sent Olivia a text, it was almost 11 pm and he wasn't sure if she would be awake.

His phone rang "Hi, you're still awake?"

"Hi. I'm actually at your house. After Abby and I were done, Lexi called me and we ate dinner and watched a movie."

"That sounds perfect, I'll see you in a little bit then?"

She heard his truck pull in and met him at the door kissing him when he walked in.

"I missed you so much today baby," he kissed her forehead as he pulled her tighter into a hug.

"I know, I missed you too Fitz. Are you tired?"

"Not too tired to talk to you."

"Fitz, you're ridiculous," he took his jacket off and took a seat pulling her onto his lap, "Are you hungry? We ordered you something."

"I'm alright, where's Lexi?"

"She went to bed a while ago, she was pretty tired."

"I need to shower, I'm pretty tired too."

She ran a hand through his hair, "let's go to bed then we can talk after you shower."

He took her hand and carried her bag up to his bedroom. He always thought it would be strange to have a different woman in his room, but it just felt natural with Liv. She was already in her pajamas when he went to shower. He was quick, and came out of the bathroom in just his boxer briefs as he towel dried his hair. She watched him, admiring his body. He pulled on his pajama pants then joined her in bed while she put down her book and cuddled up close to him.

"How was your day?"

"Good, they weren't too harsh on me. They are dying to meet you, I told them you're way out of their league."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"I'd like to take you to dinner with my parents next Sunday, Lexi and I go every weekend, but they are away this week."

"I'd love to Fitz, I wanna meet your whole family."

"Well you might have to wait until Thanksgiving for that but my parents will be enough for one day."

"Are you inviting me to Thanksgiving?"

"Well, Yeah! If that's what you wanna do, I wasn't sure if you wanna go to your families house instead."

"We have to take Lexi the next week, so I figured we could go early and stay with them then if you don't mind. It'd make our trip shorter each day. But I'd love to have Thanksgiving with your family."

"Good," he kissed the top of her head "because I know they'll love to have you there."

They talked about the rest of their day until they fell into a quiet peaceful sleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

**This probably should've been made into two chapters, but I just couldn't find the right place to cut it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long, but this is an important chapter setting up the rest of the story, so enjoy!**

Olivia and Fitz continued to grow closer, baring their souls to each other as they unveiled secrets that no one else knew. The changes to Fitz were noticed by all, he was happier of course, but the way he was training Marcus, his spirit was renewed. His life had a new purpose, he had been successful in taking care of Lexi, and running a gym, but the one thing that had slipped away was now back in his life. He would demonstrate and get back in the ring with Marcus, never missing a step. After he secured Marcus a credible opponent he planned to get in the ring and spar with him. There was a new desire, to try and accomplish something that had slipped through his fingers so long ago. Olivia was the most refreshing addition to his life, her redirection brought him happiness, greater ambition.

He was intently watching Marcus spar, shadowing what he should do and thinking things over when Olivia arrived. She watched him from afar and smiled, his focus was intense as he was figuring out what her brother needed to do to improve. She felt a sense of pride, watching the two of them work together and seeing Fitz doing something that was his calling.

"What have you done to him? He's out in the gym more talking to people and this, you should hear the other trainers and boxers talking about him training Marcus. So many of the guys are jealous" Abby interrupted Olivia from her quiet thoughts.

"Watching them work together, it is something magical."

"I'm sure it is nothing compared to watching you two, I've noticed he isn't wearing a wedding band anymore. "

"I know, I saw that on Sunday. He's so passionate," she stared intently at him.

"You know you're the reason why, right? He hasn't taken it off in the eight years I've worked here Liv," Abby's phone rang "Hey, I've gotta run, I'll see you tonight still, right?"

"Yeah of course, I'll always have time for you!"

Liv walked over to Fitz, not wanting to startle him since he was in deep concentration watching Marcus.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Livy," he hugged her and kissed her forehead "he's doing well, really progressing like I was hoping. We need to polish a few things then he'll be great, I like his competitive spirit."

"Ok, I just wanted to stop over and say hello, I'm going to warm up then I'll see you in a little," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him then left.

Fitz hit the bell and jumped up into ring walking over to Marcus as he took off his headgear.

"You're doing well, we have a few things I'd like to work on to really push you to the next level, but that can wait for next week. Don't overdo it lifting today, you've worked hard this week."

"Alright, hey don't overdo it dancing, I don't want you to pull a muscle," he smirked as he jumped down from the ring.

"You're a funny guy Marcus."

After attending to a few things in his office and talking to some staff Fitz went to join Olivia. He snuck in and was able to watch her gracefully move throughout the studio lost in her own world. Her elegance and charm made it obvious why she was such a fantastic dancer and also why she was so easy to fall in love with.

Once she saw him she made her way to him, but he caught her off guard as he started right into dance with her and sang the song. She couldn't help but laugh at him and his goofy antics.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"But I'm your idiot," he kissed her and tickled her making her laugh before she reprimanded him.

Once they were serious, they effortlessly moved as one, perfecting the dance routines she had created months ago with a much more professionally skilled dancer, but someone who lacked the chemistry she had with Fitz. Lexi had watched their routine and she had noticed the different even if her dad wasn't perfect on all steps.

Their dance was incredibly sexual and by the end of the session Fitz was having a hard time controlling his hands and lips. After her second reprimand he kissed her making sure she couldn't reprimand him again.

"You're being a very bad boy today."

"How are you going to punish me Ms. Pope?" his rich baritone voice immediately sent chills up her spine and left her speechless.

"Fitz, you can't do this here," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her.

"Why not? I own the place."

They were abruptly interrupted by another trainer who needed him for a phone call.

"Fitz, before you leave, I have two tickets for a play at the Opera House for Saturday, do you want to go. It is formal, so you'll need a suit, and it is opening night so it'll be crowded. But if you don't it is ok, I can sell the tickets."

He pulled her to him "I'd be lucky to be your date. What time should I pick you up?"

"Five sharp, we'll do dinner first."

He kissed her overpowering her resolve to stop him. She could smell his aftershave mixed with sweat, giving him his own distinct smell of a strong man. His hard muscles pressed against her and she desired more as she pulled him towards her by his sweaty hair. She had just reprimanded him for this, but now she was lost in just him, forgetting where they were, while just having her brain consumed with wanting more. He broke her trance.

"You are having dinner with Abby tonight, right" he spoke against her lips.

"Yes," she was breathless from his kisses.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Livy, have fun with Abby."

He tried to give her a short sweet kiss, but she needed more from him after the previous kiss and selfishly kissed him harder. Their lips and tongues were intertwined in their own special dance and hands couldn't stop feeling his hard sweaty body. Again, he showed more restraint and broke them apart.

"Livy, we can't do this here," he devilishly grinned at her as he repeated her own words.

"Fitzgerald, you're not funny."

He stole one more quick peck "I'll talk to you later."

Fitz walked into the house smiling as he read the message Liv had just sent him.

"Hey dad," she looked up from her book to see him smiling "That has to be Olivia you are talking to, where is she by the way?"

"Oh, um she had plans with Abby tonight, so looks like you're stuck with me."

"Good, I can help you pick out a suit, and I already scheduled you a haircut with Aunt Jules tomorrow."

He ran a hand through it, and sighed. He knew it needed cut for some time, but he did not always see eye to eye with his sister Julie and had been avoiding her after their last argument.

"Great, I'm sure Jules will lecture me about something."

"Just because she tells you things you don't want to hear doesn't mean she isn't speaking the truth."

He gave her a bear hug "Oh really? Is that how it works? What are you going to do tomorrow?" then kissed her cheek.

"After I help you get ready, I'm going to stay at your parents then you don't have to worry about what time you get home. We are going to bake for Sunday and go shopping."

"Do you know what Livy is wearing? I want to make sure I match her."

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh come on, how am I supposed to know what to wear!"

"That's why I'm going to help you."

"So how much did she tell you? I'm not sure I like you two plotting?"

"We aren't plotting, I'm trying to help both of you, I didn't know adults would be so difficult and nervous to date."

He smiled and shook his head "You want to get pizza then we can go shopping?"

"Sounds like a date!" she hopped down from the stool and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey kiddo, are you ok? I mean with me not being here as much? If we need to do more things together, just tell me, you know you're my number one girl."

She rested a hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him, "Dad, I'm a big girl, and I'd be ok if Liv became number one, I think it's great."

"Maybe you two can share that position," he hugged her, then let go smiling as they left for the mall.

Fitz begrudgingly pulled into his sister's salon. Since the time he was a child they never saw eye to eye. He always thought she was different than his other siblings. The twins were always the life of the party since he could remember, and Ellie had been a caretaker for him. But Jules, she seemed aloof, he can't remember her doing anything but reprimanding him. For as long as he can remember she was reluctant towards him, as if she was bitter about something. Ellie tried to get the two of them to get along, he never understood how she saw a different person than he did. Because of this he and Jules rarely spoke except for an occasional haircut and holidays.

"Fitzgerald! So I hear you need this haircut for a special date," she was surprisingly upbeat as he walked into her busy salon.

He hated that she called him by his full name, and was one of the few people who did it.

"Yes, I'm taking my girlfriend to the Opera House. I don't think my hair is appropriate for that right now."

"My brother Fitzgerald has a girlfriend and is taking her out in public?"

"Don't start Jules. You'll like Livy, just be nice to her."

"Listen little brother, I'm proud of you, you are trying and I'm glad you've found someone that makes you happy. I'm not here to criticize you, I'm just curious. You know regardless of what you think I love you and want you to be happy."

"I know, you just have a strange way of showing it."

"Because I don't baby you, you're a man and you're acting like it. Now let's trim this thing up, you need to look good and impress this girl."

He smirked at her and she punched him in the shoulder before she started cutting his engaged in friendly conversation without arguing. He was pleased, she kept most of the length on top but trimmed up the back and sides, making it much easier to style and helping him look clean cut.

"Fitz," he looked back at her before leaving, she came up to him and hugged him "I really do love you, even if I show it a little differently. I just want the best for you."

He hugged her back "I love you too Jules, thanks for the haircut."

She smiled as he left, hoping they could start to reconnect and he would understand why she treated him the way she did.

Lexi had already left by the time he got home, but she had left flowers for him to give Liv on the bar. He packed a bag, he wanted to stay the night with her. Actually, what he really wanted was to make love to her, but he wanted it to be perfect. The thought of being with someone new, made him nervous. Nervous enough that he was fumbling while shaving and cut himself so he was running late. He needed to stop the bleeding so he could put on his white shirt. He texted Liv to let her know he was a little behind.

Once he got the bleeding to stop he style his hair and dressed in his grey suit. He filled out the slim fitting suit and white shirt perfectly. After trying on multiple suits he and Lexi decided this was one was the best. He tied his scarlet and grey tie. Now that the outfit was complete he looked at himself in the mirror, between the suit and his fresh haircut, he hadn't looked nor felt this good in a while. His phone went off and it was an alarm reminding him he needed to leave. He grabbed the flowers and got in his sleek black Audi R8, he wanted to impress her by taking this out of the garage.

He knocked on the door and Marcus opened it "She's still getting ready, I'm guessing the flowers aren't for me."

He let him in and smirked as he filled up a vase to put the flowers in. Fitz came took a seat at the bar while he waited for Liv. Marcus handed him a beer.

"Here, this might help you relax some, you know she doesn't bite?"

"Do I look that nervous?"

"No you look terrified, but it's cool, I get it. You'll be fine coach, you've been on much bigger stages, you know? Besides, I'm pretty sure my sister is in love with you, so you have nothing to worry about there."

He smiled a half smile to himself and drank the beer with Marcus. After ten minutes she descended the stairs in a sheath lace red gown, and he gulp. Lace sleeves stopped right below her elbows, but it hugged every curve and a high slit revealed her toned leg. It was classy but sexy at the same time, and Fitz could not take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely breathtaking and he gave her his big goofy smile.

"Hi."

His face lit up as they embraced and he softly kissed her "Hi."

"Fitz, you look very dapper," she smiled up at him as she combed her fingers through the back of his hair "and I love your haircut."

"Thanks Livy," he blushed before kissing her again, realizing Marcus had left them alone. "You look incredible, I got you flowers, your brother put them in a vase for you. Are you ready to go?"

He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She tried to deny it but he insisted and he linked their hands as they walked to his car.

"Wow, this is much fancier than your truck."

"I only bring it out for esteemed people and special occasions."

"You're adorable Fitz."

He smiled, then kissed her petite cold hand. He held it as he drove, rubbing small circles with his thumb. They listened to the radio quietly, both a little nervous for the night ahead of them. Fitz opened the door for her then tossed his keys to the valet.

"You made reservations here?"

"Yes, I want tonight to be special."

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. They entered were intertwined, and once she expressed her excitement for their special seating he felt a sense of relief. They sat and looked out the window at the small, snowy village below.

"Fitz, this is beautiful, thank you."

He grabbed her hand, and he smiled at her that smile that made her melt. It was almost a smirk, as if he had embarrassed himself and didn't want her to know how absolutely smitten he was with her, so he was keeping it a secret for only him to know.

"I haven't been here for a long time. It hasn't changed though, I remember as a kid we never had the money to come here so once I did, it was the place I went for special occasions" he laughed to himself and shook his head.

She watched him and noticed new subtleties, like the way he would smiled to himself and his eyes would light up as he reminisced or became lost in his thoughts. The creases at his eyes that would form when he smiled big, his dimple that was much larger because of a small scar, the unruly curl and all the uniquely wonderful things that made him him. She noticed he was nervous tonight, he had been running his hands through his hair so often he had knocked the small curl in the front out of place. This misplaced curl made him look youthful and carefree, the complete opposite of what he had been like when they first met.

"What?"

He noticed she was staring at him and he took a sip of his wine while she giggled.

"It is nothing, but I was just thinking, do you think we would've been friends when we were younger?"

"Huh, well I don't know, you would've been the pretty girl, popular but kind and friends with everyone. You would've had a lot of friends and I was an outsider, so I would've wanted to be your friend, but you probably dated the quarterback and were in all honors classes. I just wanted to get out of there."

"You're wrong, I wasn't the All-American girl that you think. I had a lot of friends when I was little. But after my dad died, I became so involved in dancing, I lost most of them. My boyfriends were horrible. I made bad decisions and rebelled in my teens. It was a good thing I left and went to a specialized school before I got myself in too much trouble."

"We could've been two rebels together," he flashed her a toothy grin and winked.

"Maybe we already are two rebels together," she squeezed his hand.

"I like that."

They continued to discuss little things until their dinner arrived. The night had been everything either of them could hope for and they were excited to leave for the opera house. It was filled for the opening night of the new show. Although it wasn't a major city, this was one of the most popular places in Vermont and the arts were important to the town. Although he thought he would've been awkward and nervous stepping out with a different woman, she had a calming sense over him. Her simple and loving touches put him at ease as they mingled with people and shared little moments.

She felt her heart swell each time he introduced her as his girlfriend. Hearing him stake claim to her in public allowed her to see how much growth he had made in such a short period of time. He had always been slightly warmer to her, but now it was hard to see him without a smile. The house lights were beginning to dim and they found their seat. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You are breathtaking Livy, I am the luckiest man in this entire theatre to be here with you."

She chastely kissed him "Fitz, I'm the lucky one."

They enjoyed the play vowing to return to another show together. They slowly made their way out to leave, holding hands as they were spellbound by each other not paying attention to their surroundings. He was broken from this trance when he heard a voice say his name and he immediately froze, squeezing Olivia's hand tightly.

"That's right,I'm talking to you. I see you've finally ventured out into the public, have you told this one your sob story to seduce her too? Ruin someone else's life, because you're not pleased with your own pathetic one."

Fitz turned and Olivia saw an instance change in his demeanor. He dropped her hand as his fist clenched.

"Back off Robert."

"You took everything from us, we loved her too."

"Whatever you are trying to say Robert, you're wrong and you know it. Your whole family is wrong."

"You're wrong Fitzgerald, that's why the guilt still eats at you."

The look in his eyes scared Olivia, and she was worried her was going to do something he regretted so she stepped in front of him before he could attack and cupped his cheek forcing him to look at her. Her eyes could see the emptiness inside him, but once they connected with hers they instantly softened. He allowed her to reach a depth of his soul that no one else ever could.

"Whoever that is, ignore him. You're a good person Fitz don't let him get to you. I know you're a good man."

He looked into her eyes and it was easy to forget the anger he felt. He nodded and took a deep breath, then she kissed him, ignoring everything and everyone else around them becoming absorbed in one another.

"It's ok I've got you," she whispered.

He was amazed at how quickly she was there for him, in his corner without even knowing the story. This made him appreciate her even more, knowing she was his person.

She kissed him again just to make sure he knew that she was his and would always be there for him. He smiled and took her hand kissing it then walking away from his former brother in law and ignoring his continued harassment.

After helping her in the vehicle he took a seat and closed his eyes as he rest his head against the headrest, letting out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. He just needed a minute to regain his composure. Out of all the people he could have seen tonight his luck would be his former brother in law, the one who hated Fitz the most. He was concerned the night had been ruined.

She squeezed his hand, then ran her hand through the back of his hair, gently scratching his scalp allowing him to started the car then looked at her and smiled. His hands began to sweat and he felt funny. He wasn't sure if it was his brief encounter with his brother in law, the possibility of having sex with Olivia or a combination of both. Either way he was quiet and stayed that way for most of the drive to her house allowing the radio to fill the silence. She could sense his nerves and was hoping to ease them by slipping her arm under his letting her hand rest on his thigh and leaning on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, not his big smile, but an appreciative one.

He'd never understand what this sensational woman saw in him, but he'd be forever grateful she saw something. He felt as if he was a teenager again, nervously fumbling over words and not sure what he was doing. But he wasn't a teenager, he was a man and he knew exactly what he planned to do. He rested his hand on hers as he pulled his car in her driveway. Their eyes met and there was a softness to hers letting him know she understood what he was going through and trying to reassure him it would be ok. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, then her lips before he replaced it with his mouth. His kiss was gentle and sweet as if she was some delicate jewel he might break if not handled with complete care and affection.

"Are you staying here tonight? It'll just be us."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

He smiled and she let him go so they could go inside. He grabbed a bag from his car and followed her enjoying the view from behind.

He took his bag upstairs as she turned on soft music and looked for a bottle of wine. She was hoping a drink would help both of them relax, because now that she was alone in her house with him she felt the anxiousness that you feel the first time with someone. It was a sense of excitement almost too overwhelming to stand but at the same time a nervous impulse she needed to quell.

Fitz took off his jacket and tie, unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt and was rolling up his sleeves when he returned to the kitchen. She was quietly singing as she opened the wine. He smiled to himself, admiring how remarkable she was. He walked up behind her, moving his hands over her hips before resting them on her stomach holding her tightly against him as his lips pressed softly on the exposed skin on her collarbone. He tenderly kissed her neck breathing in her scent, recording it in his memory, until he reached her ear.

"Do you need help?" he whispered in between kisses, his warm breath causing goosebumps to develop on her skin.

She reached her hand up to his cheek as she turned her face into his, allowing their lips to meet.

"No, go relax. Take our glasses, I'll be in after I change" she kissed him again before leaving him to go upstairs and change.

He put their wine on the end table, then checked on the fire adding another log before he took a seat. He was trying to play it cool, and drank his wine quickly, hoping it would help him relax. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved but was nervous about being able to satisfy her after not being with someone for so long.

She watched him nervously bounce his leg and run a hand through his hair before he pulled out his phone. She wanted him to relax, the confrontation as they left didn't make things easier for him, but she hoped she could help him. She loved him and hated seeing him distraught.

His thoughts were broken when she came up behind him, slipping her hand inside his shirt feeling his chest muscles and kissed the side of his neck. He muttered something incomprehensible. She moved her lips to his and could taste the wine he had finished. She moved around to sit on his dress was gone and had been replaced by a white satin slip with black lace that hid the matching underwear and a white robe over top.

He slide a hand up her thigh, then under her slip resting it on her firm stomach. He kissed her neck gently as she leaned back against him. His hard chest muscles rested against her back and she swore she could feel his heart racing. She took his hand in hers bringing it to her lips and softly kissing it. They sat quietly with each other for a few minutes before she knew she had to talk to turned around, straddling him so she could face him, and smiled.

"Are you ok?" she cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, it just wasn't something I wanted to deal with, for you to have to deal with."

"We all have baggage Fitz, it is ok," she ran her hand through his hair and kissed him softly.

"I'm really sorry about that Liv," he rested his forehead against hers.

"Who was he?"

"Emily's older brother who always hated me. We were the same age, he was the rich kid, the star football player. Like I said, I was dorky and it wasn't until I was a Junior, when I finally started to fill out and was able to defend myself with boxing. Girls started to notice then and Emily was one of them. He wanted her to date his best friend but she had no interest. He said I took her away from her family. That because of me she never fulfilled her dreams, that I kept her from them, that she was sad and lonely," he paused briefly "It wasn't always perfect, I know I'm difficult. Before the accident we had been arguing a lot, but we had made up, we were actually really happy, I even invited her family to the match. Then everything happened. He blamed me for her death, that I didn't get her out quicker."

She softly touched his cheek and forced him to look at her ,"Fitz, that's not a burden you should have to carry, things happen, there's nothing you can do to change the past. I know you're a good man don't let him make you doubt that. Before you, I didn't think I was worthy of love, but you, you see me. You see the real me, you make me feel like no one else has ever before. You are so much more than anything they think of you. I know you don't see it and neither do they, but it's there, inside. I know this because you let me see it."

He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against her while she gave him the love he needed. She delicately kissed the top of his head and whispered to him. He allowed her touch to help heal his wounds. She lightly grazed his scalp, trying to sooth him. They stayed like this until he composed himself. He lifted his head to look at her and she noticed his eyes were glassy from tears. He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand then sweetly kissed her.

"You really are special Olivia Pope, I hope you know how amazing you are."

"Fitz, what if everything bad that happened, happened so that we could meet, so that we could find each other?"

"I'd walk through hell and back to find you Livy."

He stared at the most fascinating, magnificent woman who wanted him. This thought made him tense, because he wasn't sure if he was good enough for her, if he could take care of her the way she deserved. She sensed it too, and took his hands in hers.

"It's just me, ok? I'll be gentle with you, I promise."

"Ok Livy."

His smile was gracious, he knew he had loved her for a long time, but she reaffirmed his belief by the way she embraced him for who he was and was empathetic to his needs. He needed her to feel his love as he kissed her. His hands traversed over the satin robe pushing it gently off of her shoulders so he could get a better look at her. His mouth grazed over the soft areas of her shoulders, neck, and chest.

She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, needing to feel his skin against hers, hoping that her touch would help dissipate any nerves that he had. Gently she explored his body, needing to have skin to skin contact with him. Her hands ran over his broad chest, as the light chest hair tickled her palms. She had seen him without a shirt on before but never had the opportunity to truly appreciate it like she wanted to. She discovered how sleak his muscles were, and she softly kissed spots she had previously touched, while her hands moved across his shoulders pushing his shirt the rest of the way off.

He watched her, wanting to be closer to her. The pull between them was like two stars on a collision course in space, there was no stopping it, no delaying it, it was just bound to happen. He rubbed his thumb softly over her cheek as their eyes met. She saw something in him that made her want to take care of him, a sense of hope was conveyed by his eyes and she knew that she was the reason he was hopeful.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" she whispered against his lips.

He didn't answer, instead he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and gently laid her on the bed moving above her. He marveled at the beautiful woman beneath him and he wondered how he could be so lucky. Clad in white and her wavy hair flowing around her gave her an angelic glow as the soft light from the candles she previously lit illuminated her skin.

She ran a hand slowly down his chest and waist savoring the feel of his muscles. Her destination was his belt that she undid along with his pants. He stood stepping out of them and removed his socks leaving him in a pair of Calvin Klein black boxer briefs. He returned to her and kissed her softly. Neither of them wanted to rush this special moment, instead allowing each other to explore their bodies, they took their time, softly whispering, giggling and kissing as their hands became acquainted with new areas, learning the intricate details of each other's bodies.

She moved her hands up his back, finding new muscles that only seemed to exist on him. She rubbed the muscles before moving into his hair and bringing his lips down to hers. He pulled back and smiled at her, she wanted to take care of him and he wanted to let her. Although he previously had a million thoughts racing through his head, her simple touch was enough to calm him. His kiss was different than how he had kissed her previously. It was as if this one was trying to tell her more. Trying to tell her every feeling he felt for her.

He pulled back, and spoke softly against her lips, "I want to take care of you, the way you take care of me. You've given me new life."

He watched her eyes become glassy and she was gentle as she touched his cheek. His nerves gave way to his intuition. The heat between their bodies was like the sun, radiating from the other keeping them warm. She pulled him back to her, missing the feeling of his body weight gently on top of her, the feeling of his thin lips against hers and the comfort and safety he provided her as they were intertwined. His face was clean shaved and soft to touch. Everything about him overwhelmed her, from his silky hair, to his woodsy smell, to the way he roused the butterflies in her belly with each kiss.

His body was on fire, the sensations she was making him feel, he felt like he could burn up. His soft kisses became sloppy, as he tried to desperately find a way to be deeper connected. He stopped only to remove her slip and admire her perfect body. He knew there was no way to contain himself. He slowly removed the last article of her clothing keeping them separate then stood and did the same.

As he finally joined their bodies the way that their souls had been intertwined for so long, he was careful not to break her. He felt the tension his body had been building for her let go as they fit together like they were made specifically for the other. He froze wanting to memorize this feeling of their bodies connecting as one. She felt it too, but desired more from him.

He looked down at her as their bodies spoke what their minds could not put into words. Her hands roam across previously unexplored terrain on his body. While his primal side took over, removing any last thoughts of hesitation or control. His hands and mouth were everywhere cultivating new sensations in her. This new and wonderful experience that they had anticipated for a long time surpassed any expectations as Fitz left his worries aside so he could take care of one the most precious things in his life.

He laid his sweaty head on her chest as they stayed connected letting the moment linger. She moved her hand through his hair and he could feel his eyes closing. He separated them and rolled to the side careful not to fall asleep on her. She curled up next to him immediately missing the close contact and the feeling of his weight on top of her. She gently laid her head on his chest and moved her hand over the scars that marked his shoulder. He watched her and kissed the top of her head, intertwining their fingers.

"Was that ok? Was I ok?"

"It was everything I could've hoped for," she moved up and kissed him lovingly.

She smiled softly at him, moments like this were what caused her to fall so deeply in love with him. He was so unbelievably caring for the people he loved, feeling the need to protect them.

"I love you Olivia, I know it's early and I don't want to scare you, but I can't help it, I love you and want to take care of you, forever" he brushed her cheek softly.

She smiled, "that's good because I love you too, I think I've been in love with you for a long time," she moved his face to hers and kissed him.

He took her tiny hand in his and kissed it, then smiled looking down at her. She looked at his left hand and addressed something she hand noticed earlier this week.

"You haven't been wearing your wedding band."

"I'm not going to, at least not until I replace it with a better one…. on my next wedding day."

"Fitz, don't say things you don't mean."

"Livy, you make me happy, I've never felt so comfortable, so at ease with someone, you are something special Olivia, I hope you know that. You're so beautiful inside and out, I am a lucky man, and I want to make sure I'm the only lucky man to have you for the rest of your life."

She kissed him again, she never had someone talk to her like that and she couldn't believe he was the one saying that. She saw all the women who stared at him.

"You could have any woman you want Fitz…"

He sat up to look at her, almost shocked that she thought any woman could compare.

"But I only want you, I want something real Livy, someone who will challenge me, support me, someone who I can confide it. You're everything, how can't you know that?"

"You don't know how you've changed me, before you asked me to dinner, Edison had destroyed me. I didn't think I could trust or love someone again."

"I should've stepped in sooner, I should've been there for you sooner."

"I'm glad you're here now, I just don't want you to have second thoughts."

"Livy," he held her tighter against his chest, wanting in this moment to make sure she knew he'd never intentionally cause her pain "I know he hurt you, and what he did was horrible, but I love you too much to ever hurt you."

"That is what I mean, I don't know how someone didn't snag you before."

"Don't worry the vultures tried and my family tried. But no one was as patient, or kind, or made me want to risk everything like you do." He was kissing her side of her neck.

"Fitzzzz….. You .. Are.. Too.. Much!" She moved into his body, she craved more of him "I feel so tiny with you, you're like a security blanket. I feel protected."

"I'll always protect you," his voice was husky and she could feel his arousal against her.

"How long had it been?"

"Umm six years give or take?" His hands were moving down her body while he continued to kiss her.

"Fitz, how did?" He kissed her to stop her from talking.

"I'm pretty rusty, you think we can practice again?" he gave her a devilish grin.

She smiled back at him "we can practice all night," then climbed back on top of him.

He woke up and kissed her neck. Breathing her in, he wanted to store what this felt like in his mind. He wanted to memorize every curve of her body, his hand tenderly moved over her curves before pulling her body closer to his. She placed her hand over his.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Did you sleep ok?"she turned into him.

"Best sleep ever baby," he kissed her cheek.

He played with her hair as they laid there in silence enjoying the quiet of the morning. Sandalwood and pine consumed her as her senses were overwhelmed by his touch, smell and voice. His body wrapped around her like a security blanket keeping her safe and warm. There was no other place she'd rather be and after this night together she knew any night without him would make the bed feel cold and alone. She peacefully fell back asleep.

When she woke again she shivered and reached for him before she realized he was gone. Afraid that he had left her she sat up sad and wrapped the blanket around herself. He heard her move and poked his head out of the bathroom.

"I'm in here Liv, I didn't leave you I was starting the shower then coming for you," he smiled and sat next to her in bed. "You were so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. But, we need to get ready if we are going to my parents, they eat at two. I already texted Lexi, and they are anxiously anticipating our arrival."

"Are you hungry now? I can make us something quick?" she softly touched his cheek and he kissed her wrist.

"Don't worry my Mom wants to impress you, there will be a ton of food."

He kissed her, then lifted her off the bed carrying her to the shower, where they made love at a frantic warm, water and hot steam combined as their slippery bodies reunited once again with intensity and passion that quickly tired them out. They didn't have much time to get ready after that.

He watched her apply product to her hair and do her makeup, as he tried to calm his messy curls. She helped him button his black and navy flannel shirt, pressing flat against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look beautiful," he kissed the collarbone and shoulder that was exposed from her cream cable knit sweater,"I love you so much, they are going to adore you. Pack a bag, you can stay with me tonight."

"Is that ok, I mean with Lexi?"

"Perfect," he let her go and sat on the bed to tie his shoes "Are you ready for this?"

She finished applying her lipstick then sat on his lap "With you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

He looked at her in amazement, knowing he'd never want a day without her as part of his life again.


	6. Chapter 6

**This took me a lot longer to post than I expected. I made multiple changes and wanted it to be an important chapter to set up other chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

Fitz followed Olivia down the stairs his hands on her hips allowing him to scoop her up and kissed her before leading her into the kitchen. They were laughing, kissing and touching the entire time as they made their way into the kitchen. They were so enamored by each other they completely missed Marcus sitting in the living room. He walked into the kitchen smirking, watching them interact with their backs to him having no idea he was there. Fitz was whispering to Olivia, his hands on her shoulders, brushing back her hair to kiss her neck, while she tried to make a cup of tea.

"You look amazing in this sweater, they are going to fall in love with you too."

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Grant," gently touching his cheek.

Marcus gagged, making his presence known.

"So am I going to find more random clothes throughout the house? Or is that stuff the only pieces you took off down here?" he smirked pointing towards the living room where Fitz shirt and her robe were thrown on the floor.

They looked at each other, slightly embarrassed that they had forgotten to pick up the discarded clothing.

"Shut up Marcus, or you'll be looking for a new place to live."

He laughed placing his cup in the sink before turning towards his sister, "I'm going to start my truck, and clean off the snow. Please don't get too distracted and make us late."

She looked up at Fitz, her arms never leaving his body, "Please tell me you'll make him pay for those comments."

"He'll get his payback, although I think you can handle him find yourself, my little tornado."

"Tornado?"

"It seems to fit you perfectly," he smiled before kissing her forehead, "We better leave, before we become too distracted."

"You're telling me your father is no longer wearing his wedding band?" Janet asked her granddaughter.

"He's had it off for a week, he's smitten. They are adorable together, I don't know why I didn't try to set them up sooner! I know you'll think the same grandma."

"Yes, I don't know why you didn't either? I can't wait to meet her, my baby has finally found someone to move on with."

"Darling, 38 is a little old to be a baby don't you think?" Gerry walked into the room joining the conversation.

"Fitzgerald be quiet, he'll always be my baby. "

"Are you ready for your audition sweetheart?" Gerry turned to his granddaughter knowing there was no use arguing with his wife.

"Yes, if I am accepted I have the credits to stay at a boarding school and graduate early in order to start college in the summer."

"So you'll be leaving us for bigger and better things?"

"I guess that's why I'm so happy dad has Liv… I was nervous to leave him, I still worry about him."

They heard the truck pull in and Janet moved to the window to watch.

Marcus was out of the truck and meeting Lexi at the door before Fitz had finished helping Olivia. He picked her up, kissing her before planting her firmly on the ground. They held hands and took their time, savoring the quiet before the craziness they knew they would be encountering. They were still lost in their own world after the previous night. She kissed him and wiped the lipstick off of his mouth.

"Gerry look at him, he is in love, head over heels in love."

"Well, Lexi and the twins did tell us he was."

"He looks so happy," her eyes became teary looking at her son and his girlfriend with admiration.

"Are you nervous?" Fitz asked her.

"No, should I be?"

He kissed her cheek "no they're gonna love you, how could anyone not love you?" his smile lit up his entire face as they greeted his mother at the door. Before Fitz had a chance to introduce Olivia his mother took control.

"And you must be Olivia? Welcome, we are so glad to finally meet you!" she gave her a big hug and winked at her son.

He shook his head then took his turn hugging his mother.

"She is gorgeous Fitz," she whispered in his ear.

"I know mom."

They continued into the dinning room where everyone was introduced to his father.

Gerry gave Olivia a hug "if I was thirty years younger my son would have some

competition. Welcome we are glad to have you for dinner."

He winked at his son and Fitz rolled his eyes. His dad was always hamming it up.

"We brought a bottle of wine," Olivia handed it to his father.

"Perfect, I'll open it, and pour us some glasses."

Fitz and Olivia took their wine glasses and went into the kitchen. He talked about the house and showed her the wall of pictures, then turned to speak to his mom.

"No one else is coming? I thought they'd all be here lined up to greet us!" he picked at the the charcuterie board sitting on the island.

"Ellie, Neil and their two younger kids will be here shortly, Liam didn't come home this weekend."

"I knew she couldn't miss meeting Livy," he turned to Olivia, "You'll love her, she's just the easiest person to get along with."

"Her oldest son Liam plays basketball at Syracuse. You'll have to come to some of the games this year with Fitz."

Olivia turned around and smiled, she was looking at pictures on the walls, of all the siblings through their years. Fitz came up behind her, pulling her into his chest, interlocking his hands with hers and kissed her cheek. His mother smiled watching them interact.

"Ah, now you'll see the real truth about me," he laughed and pointed to a picture "That's my brothers, and me at High School graduation. You can see I was very stylish with my blonde highlights and curly hair."

She laughed at him "I think you should bring that look back,"

"You are so incredibly funny Livy," he tickled her sides "just wait until I find pictures of you in a week."

"Is this you?"

She pointed to a scrawny kid, missing his front teeth and a mop of curls.

"Yes," he laughed and shook his head.

His mother watched them interact, the intimate ways he would touch her and the friendly banter they engaged in. She had never seen Fitz so comfortable with someone or so relaxed in years.

She couldn't stop smiling, "After dinner I can show you some really great pictures of Fitzgerald, he was such an adorable child. But since he was the baby everyone had their fun with him. Including the girls, who would dress him up all the time."

They turned to face his mom never letting go of each other "Come on mom, she's just starting to like me, don't ruin my game."

"Well I've already heard you sing and still like you so I don't think these pictures will hurt."

He looked offended and she laughed at him.

The door opened and he smiled, kissing Livy before going to greet his sister.

"I knew you'd be here!" he picked her up in a bear hug as Olivia followed behind him. She knew he was the person that he confided in and trusted the most.

"Meeting my little bro's new girlfriend? How could I miss this?"

He put her down before shaking Neil's hand, then putting Blake in a headlock messing up his curly hair similar to his Uncle and Mother's. Jessie came running up behind, jumping into her Uncle's arms as he picked her up.

"Uncle Fitz!"

"Holy smokes you've grown!" she was six and the spitting image of her mother, with long chestnut hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Olivia loved watching Fitz interact with his family, especially his niece. It made her softer for him, as she imagined how he would be with a small child of their own. He caught her smiling with a wistful look in her eyes and winked at her while still holding Jessie.

"Where is she Fitz?"

He put down his niece then introduced his sister to Olivia. She gave her a big hug "I've heard so many wonderful things about you Olivia."

"I can say the same for you!"

"So is my baby bro behaving himself, being a good boyfriend?"

She walked next to him and took his hand "He's the best boyfriend I've ever had."

He smiled, blushing slightly then kissing her on the top of her head, "thank you," he whispered so only she would hear him.

Olivia could not believe the resemblance between the two of them. She was tall and lean, with beautiful chestnut brown curly hair and blue eyes just like Fitz. They could be easily confused for twins with how much they looked alike. She also notice their similar mannerisms.

"I'm Neil, Ellie's husband. Don't worry, you'll get used to all the crazy here, but you are the newbie and Fitz is the favorite, so it might take a while for them to leave you alone." a tall large man with jet black hair, and deep brown eyes stuck out his hand, she was sure he had been a football player as big as he was.

"Neil…. He's the baby, not the favorite! Everyone knows that's me and Nate!" she laughed as her husband shrugged following his children into the dining room.

"Do all of your siblings look so much like you?"

"Nate, and the both of us look alike. Nick and Jules look and act more alike."

"They lack personality and the good looks."

Ellie punched her brother who winced "What he means is they didn't inherit the curly hair and blue eyes. I see you still haven't knocked down his ego. "

"They still don't have much personality, well at least not Jules."

"Fitz, I don't know why you and her cannot get along, you're both too stubborn. She loves you more than any of us. She was so happy and called me immediately when you left her shop the other day."

He shrugged before his mother interrupted this conversation.

"The food is all ready, Fitz will you take the large pan of lasagna and Ellie grab the smaller one for the kids?"

She handed him a larger pan of lasagna, leaving her alone with Olivia.

"Will you take the salad dear?" she walked over and grabbed it "You two are so in sync."

Olivia smiled and took the salad joining everyone else at the table.

Fitz came back in for the bread.

"You seem extremely happy."

"Mom, I love her and you're going to too," he kissed her cheek and brought the food into the dining room.

"So, Olivia you were a ballet dancer? I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you as a teacher from Lexi."

"I was for seven years. An injury forced me to retire, I came here with a friend, I heard of a great surgeon to fix my knee. After the surgery it was so beautiful here and loved it so much once I started working for Fitz, I decided to stay. I had opportunities in New York, but I guess I knew there was a reason for staying."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush.

"She's a great teacher, she's even taught me how to be a great dancer."

"I wouldn't say you're great Dad."

"Come on Lexi, you know your dad is great at everything" Ellie rolled her eyes mocking her brother.

"I'm sure you two will be wonderful at the recital. Lexi, you have a special piece during it don't you?" her grandmother asked.

"Yes, I can't wait, it is actually my audition piece."

"It is amazing, she is going to blow them away at her audition!" Liv added.

"Thanks Liv, I can't wait, it'll be so refreshing to go to the city and go to a school where people are more motivated and focused."

"Marcus, Fitz is training you, how is that going?" Gerry asked.

"Great, he's afraid to get in the ring with me though, I guess I don't blame him since he is so old."

"We'll see about that smartass, we'll be sparring next week" Fitz smirked, although he liked his young protege, he realized he was way too overconfident.

"About time," Marcus smiled while filling his plate up with more lasagna.

"Hey Uncle Fitz, when do I get to go in the ring?"

"Blake, you can barely get tackled in football without getting hurt. You might want to stick to basketball like your mother and brother," his father reminded him.

"We'll get you in there Blake, but you can't let a couple of hits make you afraid. It might be good to toughen you up for football," He winked at the boy.

"So I'm guessing you were a football player Neil?"

"Oh don't get him started," Ellie rolled her eyes, "Tight end for the NCAA Championship Michigan Wolverines! That was his pickup line when we met at Cornell. He was getting his MBA and I was finishing my undergrad."

"She was a star shooting guard for Cornell," that's how she caught my eye, " And I believe that pick up line worked quite well."

"It is also the reason they have a son who is 20 in college," Fitz whispered to Olivia.

"Don't you even start, like you were such an angel."

"Oh Ellie, he's just joking. No need to get so upset," Janet immediately came to Fitz' defense.

Fitz stuck his tongue out at her then smiled proud as a peacock that his mother came to his defense.

"I'm glad your mommy still stands up for you honey," Liv mocked him finding it hysterical that she felt the need to defend him.

He looked at her shocked while everyone started laughing.

"Well, Fitz, you found a keeper, I love you already Olivia!"

Fitz pouted, but had his hand on her leg gently squeezing it, "I'll get you back for that later tonight," he whispered so only she could hear then gave her his devilish grin.

"I'll look forward to it" she whispered back returning the smile.

They continued to laugh, telling stories about Fitz and his childhood while they asked Olivia and Marcus about their lives. There was laughter and smiles all around as people recounted their favorite stories and shared new insights into their lives.

While Oliva was in the kitchen filling up her wine glass Fitz snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing kisses on her neck, his hands roaming over her body, slipping under her shirt.

"You're doing amazing, they adore you already, maybe more than me and I'm their baby."

"Fitz behave, you're at your parents," she giggled as he kept kissing her and move his hand outside her shirt as he began to tickle her.

"You make it impossible to behave. I should take you upstairs to a spare bedroom, we could be quick" he kissed her as she turned to face him, and his hands were on her hips pulling her into him.

They were interrupted by his sister.

"I was just coming out for some more wine, I hope I didn't interrupt anything" she winked at him.

His parents followed her into the kitchen behind Ellie, ruining any chance he had at sneaking away with Olivia.

"Fitz, I could use some help outside with the firewood if you don't mind."

He kissed her cheek and looked at his mom and sister "be nice, not too many questions."

She shook her head and laughed. Olivia and Ellie helped her clear the table and clean up the dinner leftovers.

"You and my son really like each other, don't you?" she smiled, filling up her glass.

"I love every moment I am with him, he is so kind, considerate, and caring. I've never had someone treat me like that. We just seem to fit, I am in love with him."

"Does he know that?" she was shocked to hear her make this confession.

"Yes, I've felt this way about him for a long time, even when I was engaged. I felt this attachment to him, I couldn't leave. It was part of the reason I never moved back, there's just always been something there, I can't describe it."

"You know when you find that person, I remember when I met Neil," Ellie smiled "We've all been waiting to meet you. He gushed about you to his brothers."

Olivia blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Although she had been in the spotlight with dancing, she had never had the verbal spotlight in a relationship, instead she usually let the man take the lead. But she was the center of attention for this family who was transfixed on her words and what their son had told them. It made her nervous.

"You don't understand how nice it is to see him like this, happy again. I've heard from all of the siblings that he was in love, but I guess I had to see it to believe it. You two are in sync, it is beautiful to watch. He is my baby and it hurt to see him in so much pain," his mother wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He's just been so closed off from everyone for so long. He has his smile back. Even when he was a kid that smile could make you feel better, I've missed it. I can remember when I lost the state championship, he was twelve and he came up to me with his big, goofy, smile telling me how I was still the best player and his hero. He always knew how to comfort everyone. I'm glad he found you Olivia. He's always taken care of everyone else, he needs someone who is going to take care of him just as much" Ellie added.

"I told him, what if everything bad that's happened, has only happened so we could find each other. He told me he'd do it all over again. He's a pretty sappy romantic."

"He always has been, he used to write girls love letters when he was in Middle School. We called him Shakespeare for the longest time."

His mother had an inquisitive look on her face then spoke "I maybe being too forward, but have you talked about marriage?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but I know how he is and I need to know if she's ready."

"No… but I want to get married, I've always wanted a big family…..."

" He's always worn his heart on his sleeve. He's been sensitive since he was a child. He might be able to take and throw punches but he's a gentle soul. Their death was hard enough, but the guilt her family, especially her brother, placed on him, it tore him apart. I had to live with him for close to a year to help with Lex and to make sure he stayed sober, otherwise he never would've kept custody. It's why he doesn't let her see them, it was terrible for months."

"We ran into her brother the other night."

Janet and Ellie looked at each other concerned.

"He said a bunch of nasty things, I was concerned Fitz was going to punch him. Thankfully I calmed him down and we left."

"Her brother Robert and father were horrible to Fitz from the beginning. I feel bad for her mother and younger sister though. Vivian is a sweet lady, she tried to be supportive the best she could and reached out to us after everything but it was too much for him. Her sister always liked Fitz, but he could not take anymore from her father or Robert."

"Fitz was never good enough for their daughter. I couldn't stand it, the day of their wedding, she had no one to walk her down the aisle. Thankfully her mother showed up and she did it. It was never a good situation, even though they loved each other, I never thought they would last. I begged him not to marry her, to wait until they were older. I hoped age and maturity would make them realize what they were up against and how different their goals were. They were naive and didn't want to hear it. Her family was unsupportive, it wore on him and started to tear apart their argued like any couple, but they were both young and trying to figure out how to manage children and his rising career. He really could've been great, it is a shame. Her death and their sons death, no one could've prevented that except the driver of the truck. Fitz had to deal with the physical and mental scars for years because of everything."

"How bad was he hurt? He never told me about his injuries. But I notice he has a slight limp after we have long practices and I've seen his scars."

"His knee was the worst, multiple broken ribs, his shoulder was separated and his face was cut up, he had a bad concussion. The doctors have no idea how he was able to get them out of the vehicle like he did before he passed out, his concussion and ribs were so bad. He plays it off but was in the hospital for a week. He needed surgery on his shoulder and knee. He doesn't think his injuries were a big deal since he is alive."

Everyone was quiet, Liv was trying to take in all the information, when they were interrupted with Jessie and Lexi who wanted their Grandmother in the other room. Ellie continued, giving Olivia some extra information.

"He thinks it is all his fault, but the doctors told us there was nothing that could have saved her. The way the other driver hit her, it was amazing she didn't die instantly like his son. It was really bad at the hospital. Nate and dad tried to reason with him to stay in his bed, but he refused to listen to anyone. Then her father started yelling at him, Robert and Nate got in a fight, Fitz passed out. It was a horrible, horrible day. He's always been the baby, we've all taken care of him. Afterwards they were days where we'd hold him and he'd just cry. He's really a great guy, I know he has his quirks, and can be difficult, but just be there for him Olivia. When he loves you, he'll do anything for you."

"He still struggles sometimes, I can see it, I lose him occasionally."

"Hopefully, the more he is with you the more whole he'll become, although I don't know if he'll ever be whole again." she took a drink and paused to collect her thoughts "I wanted to warn you, this week is usually hard for him, it is his son's birthday on Wednesday, so if he is acting off, it isn't you. His brothers usually spend the day with him, but we figured with you there, he might not need us."

She was thinking "I'm not sure what I should do?"

"It seems like you read each other pretty well, you'll know how to respond. He doesn't like to talk too much when he's really upset, so you'll have to press him. He needs to talk, he doesn't want to burden anyone so he'll keep it all inside until it overwhelms him. If you ever need to get away from him and need some girl time, don't be afraid to call, or if you need advice. If he loves you, then I know I will."

"Thank you, I know he really values your opinion and relationship. I was excited to meet you. I hope to meet everyone soon. He seemed to have a good interaction with his other sister Jules when he got a haircut."

"Oh boy, those two, I always have to play referee. She is his polar opposite, where Fitz is over emotional sometimes she lacks them. He shouldn't take it so personal, she is like that with everyone, She doesn't do a good job at seeing things anyway but black or white. She was very hard on him after everything, she thought we all babied him too much, which we probably did, but he was so broken. He was still so young to be a widowed parent. I really never thought I'd see him like he is again. Anyway, that put a strain on their relationship. She really does love him, she just has a different way of showing it."

"So son, when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

They had finished with the firewood and were sitting in the den by the fireplace.

"You think I'm crazy don't you? I've only been dating her for a week but I've loved her for years. I was just too scared to act on it before."

"Well there's only one woman I've ever seen you look at like that, but I don't even think you were that mesmerized then," his father took a sip of his scotch, closing his eyes and drifting away in his own thoughts.

"I'm going to meet her parents when we take Lexi to her audition next week, I want to make a good impression. Maybe I can talk to her father at Christmas about marriage, we are going to spend it there, since Thanksgiving will be spent here."

"Hey, you know when you know. I knew with your sister after our third date, I couldn't live without her."

"You'll know when the time is right son, you've always done things your own way. I'm proud of you Fitzgerald, you're opening yourself again and you can tell you two really love each other."

"Thanks Dad, she's amazing," he smiled thinking about Olivia.

"It looks like she's passed the test with your sister too. Here they come."

He took her hand and pulled her into his lap kissing her.

"Did she tell you everything about me and how nerdy I was as a kid? Hopefully nothing too embarrassing to make you run.""

She smiled at his sister then him "nothing could scare me off that easily."

They kissed almost forgetting where they were, she moved her hand across his chest as he whispered to her.

"Hey, you two, you're not alone!"

He smiled as they broke apart.

"Where did Lexi and Marcus go?"

"They took the kids for a ride in the truck."

"He loves showing that stupid thing off."

"That sounds like someone I know," Ellie laughed.

"I thought he liked to show of his little car more!" Olivia smiled.

"So you're telling me he hasn't mentioned his motorcycle?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, don't even start."

"You should've seen him when he first got it, he thought he was the coolest thing ever. But the idiot didn't realize, Vermont isn't the best place to ride a motorcycle," Neil laughed.

"I didn't realize how cold I would be. It sits in the garage until the summer, if it is really warm."

"I thought you would've learned after the jeep in high school."

He rolled his eyes, and Livy attempted to tickle him, "What is the jeep in high school story?"

"He had a jeep wrangler with a soft top, after too much snow it became topless."

Everyone started to laugh and even Fitz cracked a smile, enjoying the light teasing.

They continued to talk until it became late. The kids had school in the morning and everyone had work, even if it was a shortened week. Liv brought her bag and they drove Fitz audi back to the house.

Lexi was tired and went to bed. Fitz poured them each a glass of wine and they sat in front of the fireplace. It was the week of Thanksgiving and was cold in northern Vermont. She moved closer into his side and they curled up under a blanket drinking their wine and talking.

"Your family really loves you, especially your sister and mom. She called you her baby."

"Oh dear God, what else did she say?"

"We just talked, they both told me a lot about you. Growing up, your accident and how you've recovered. Fitz, you never told me your were injured that badly," her hand cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"I'm ok now, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't important," he always brushed off his injuries, although he knew deep down that he was lucky to be alive.

"Fitz, I see you limp. Is that why you don't fight?"

"No… it just…. I don't know Livy, I just can't explain it," he looked down not wanting to make eye contact with her. He felt uncomfortable talking about it, he didn't want her to see him as weak.

"You can talk to me, tell me things that you need to, I won't judge you. I know you've been through a lot, I'm here for you, just like you were there for me."

"I know Livy…. A lot of it, I just don't want to relive, I don't want you to have live with it."

He was uncomfortable and although she was nervous, she knew she had to talk to him about what his mother said about Lexi.

"Fitz, are you ok, I mean really ok with everything? It is just something your mom said."

"What do you mean?" he looked at her, scrunching his eyebrows as if he was confused.

She sighed, "The way your family talks about your past….. Your relationship with your in laws, not letting your daughter see her grandparents…. It is just, I don't know, I don't want anything to interfere with us. If you need time, or space, I'd still be here for you when you're ready. If you need to take some time to figure it out, talk to them and heal the wounds for everyone, it is ok. Whatever you need, I'm here to help you."

She took his hand but couldn't look at him. She didn't want them to end, but she knew he needed to be whole, or they could never make it as a couple.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him "I definitely don't need time alone, or away from you. I want you with me always. Nothing could make me want to be away from you. As far as my past and my ex in-laws, there's nothing I have to say to them and they lost their right to see Lexi."

"O.k." she was letting it go, for now.

" Livy, there's nothing to be concerned about. I love you, I made a lot of mistakes before, and I've learned from them. I was young and foolish, I could've done a lot different, but I was insecure. With you, I don't feel that way, I just feel happy. I don't feel like I have to be anyone but myself with you. You see me, the real me," he held her face in his hands.

She placed one of her hands over his, " Ok, but if you change your mind… whatever you need Fitz, I love you too much to not try and help you."

"They are really happy for you, for us. They missed the old you, they are glad to see you happy again."

"You make it easy to be happy," he smiled kissing her again, "Do you know how much I love you Livy?"

"I do, because I love you that much too."

He kissed her and her hands moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt, his kisses moved down her neck and his hands were under her sweater.

" We need to go upstairs," he whispered against her lips.

"Are you going to carry me again?"

He gave her a devilish smile as he picked her up and they made their way into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
